Sofia The First (Princesita Sofia) - Flor de Invierno
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Sofia y Hugo son los reyes de Enchancia y su hija ha sido escogida por el amuleto, en el cumpleaños de su abuela, su primo Andrew, presa de los celos la inculpa con sus padres. Madre e hija discuten, Leah deja que la ira le la domine y desea que sus padres no se casen y el amuleto la maldice enviándola al pasado para remediar el futuro. ¿Podrá Leah reparar su error?
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

 **Mensaje de las Autoras:** Hola, ¿qué tal?, el siguiente prólogo, marca el inicio de la historia de nuestra querida Leah, empezando por cómo sucedió su nacimiento, como ya dijimos, esta historia será el principio de una nueva generación protagonizada por Leah, mi amiga **Tinyfillyderpy** y yo esperamos que les guste, gracias a los que les ha gustado nuestro fic tipo piloto para este gran proyecto, bueno, ha llegado el momento de dejarlos disfrutar de este capítulo convertido en prólogo, les deseamos a todos un feliz día.

 **Sofia The First no nos pertenece.**

* * *

Los aires fríos de el invierno se podían sentir en el reino de Albuquerque, muy frío para algunos pero para otros significaba el inicio de una temporada llena de diversión sobre hielo, precisamente en el palacio se podía sentir la alegría en el aire.

Un Hugo adulto estaba disfrutando de cada uno de los giros y volteretas que realizaba gracias a su amor al baile sobre hielo pero este ya no era un príncipe y su amor ya no era sólo para aquel artístico deporte, ahora era el rey de Enchancia y su gran amor, su esposa, es nada más y nada menos que aquella pequeña niña que le había enseñado el trabajo en equipo y la importancia de alcanzar tus sueños sin importar lo que digan los demás, esa misma, que ahora era toda una mujer de 22 años y con la cual era muy feliz, era sin duda el amor de su vida.

Pero cabe destacar que no estaban solos, si bien, sus familias estaban con ellos pero había alguien en particular que estaba por llegar, un miembro tan especial que sin aún haber llegado, se ha ganado el amor eterno de su amada Sofia y él.

Por lo general disfrutaba de dicho baile con su reina pero no podía debido a su condición, así es, la ahora reina Sofía de Enchancia, estaba embarazada de 8 meses, después de un año de casados habían recibido la hermosa noticia de que serían padres.

No podrían ser más felices, a pesar de que Sofía había estado difícil estos 8 meces.

Muchas veces Hugo tenía que pararse en medio de la noche a buscar algún antojo que ella quería y no se hallaba en el castillo, sus cambios de humor casi lo vuelven loco pero sabía que todo esto era normal en una mujer en su estado por no decir que muchas veces la autoestima de su mujer bajaba cada vez que lo veía con princesas delgadas y voluptuosas, haciendo que llegara a pensar que le avergonzaba y que los dejaría a ella y a su bebé pero siempre le calmaba diciéndole que es hermosa y que nada hará que se alejase de su lado, la amaba a ella y a su hijo o hija y nadie cambiaría eso, nunca.

Justamente, la joven reina, se encontraba viéndolo patinar, sentada en una manta de picknick con algunos alimentos y chocolate caliente, quería poder acompañar a su esposo pero su doctora le prohibió hacer baile sobre hielo hasta después de tener al bebé, por lo que solo podría observarlo disfrutar de aquella danza que hacía.

Se sentía feliz de verlo disfrutar el deslizarse y volar mágicamente con aquellos patines encantados sobre el hielo de aquel lago, en esta época congelado, frente al castillo, como cuando era un niño temeroso de que sus amigos se burlaran de él y que su padre se enojara y se lo prohibiese pero que al final pudo vencer sus miedos y hacer lo que más quería, demostrándole a todos que tenía el talento nato para aquel baile que decían era solo para niñas pero que ahora muchos niños tomaban con la esperanza de llegar a ser tan buenos como el mismo Hugo.

Sus familias y ellos estaban en el palacio de Albuquerque para celebrar el aniversario del reino, Axel era ahora el rey y estaba casado con la hermana mayor de Hildegard, Astrid, tenían dos niñas, gemelas, de un año, la mayor se llamaba Abigayl y la menor Elisabeth, los habían invitado además que Hugo era su hermano, ellos se encontraban dentro del castillo arreglando todo lo que se necesitaba para la fiesta pero su esposo y ella habían querido pasar un tiempo a solas, mejor dicho, los tres, sin embargo él parecía algo..extraño, estos últimos días y ella esperaba que estas festividades lo alegrarán.

De hecho, parecía distraído mientras desarrollaba su danza sobre hielo, en medio de un giro pudo ver que perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó hasta caer de trasero en el hielo, se preocupó al oírlo quejarse y luego ir hacia dónde estaba ella.

"¿Hugo, te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó mientras este se sentaba a su lado con el sueño fruncido.

Su voz parecía haberlo sacado de algún tipo de transe, al principio se sorprendió pero al ver su hermoso rostro lleno de preocupación le dolió saber que él tenía la culpa de su angustia, así que le dedico la sonrisa más tierna que pudo, ella era su vida y por nada en el mundo quería verla triste, ni siquiera por él mismo.

Se le acerco, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le beso con mucho amor, cosa que ella correspondió de la misma manera, no lo negaría, era una adicta al sabor de sus besos, adoraba sentirse amada por él pero debía admitir que un presentimiento le decía que lo hacía para no decirle la verdad. Al separarse le sonrió.

"No te preocupes mi amor, estoy bien...solo perdí la concentración por un segundo, tú belleza me distrae mucho, ¿sabes?" - dijo con su típica sonrisa juguetona, a la cual ella sonriendo volteo los ojos, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" - de verdad estaba preocupada, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que era muy difícil que él se equivocara en su rutina de baile, solo podría significar que algo le estaba molestando y lo que fuera estaría allí para ayudarle, como siempre lo hacían, incluso antes de ser novios y ahora esposos, siempre que uno de los dos necesitaba ayuda el otro estaba ahí para apoyarlo, al principio fue por amistad pero luego eso se convirtió en amor.

"Está bien, te lo diré" - dijo algo serio después de un profundo suspiro - "lo que pasa es que..."

"¡Sofía, Hugo!" - Ese era el grito de Amber, interrumpiéndolos y a pesar de que no le gustaba que los molestaran cuando intentaban estar a solas, esta vez lo agradecía ya que así podría evitar tener que decirle la verdad a su esposa.

"¿Amber?, ¿que sucede?" - preguntó Sofía al ver a su hermana tan apurada.

"Oh, Sofía, necesito que me ayudes a escoger el vestido del baile de esta noche, por favor" - a pesar de los años, Amber nunca cambiaría, aunque era un poco más madura su gusto por la moda y los lujos no la abandonaba, sin embargo, su pasión por las estrellas la ayudaron a ser la primera princesa en estudiar astronomía y su estrella, Amberina Mayor, era una de las más apreciadas por poetas e historiadores.

La reina Amber, del reino de Satin, era ahora la esposa del rey Desmond, ambos tenían un hijo de la misma edad que las hijas de Astrid y Axel, llamado Andrew, estaban en el castillo de Albuquerque debido a que el reino de su esposo es socio comercial de este.

Hugo rodó los ojos, nunca entendería esa preocupación de las mujeres por su aspecto y vestimenta, agradecía que Sofía y Amber eran muy distintas, mientras a su cuñada le gustaba que todo fuera mucho más grande, su esposa era feliz hasta con lo más pequeño, siempre se lo decía, lo más valioso para ella era su familia, una de las cosas que más le fascinaban de su forma de ser.

"Bueno..." - A Sofía le gustaba ayudar a su hermana, cada vez que podía pero sabía que su esposo también la necesitaba.

"Está bien, Sofí, ve con ella, te necesita, yo debo ir a ver a mi hermano" - Decidió aprovechar la distracción de Amber para evitar que Sofía siguiera indagando en la fuente de su molestia.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y otro en su abultado vientre para después ayudarle a recoger todo y dejarla ir con su hermana.

Se sentía mal por mentirle pero no quería que se preocupara, menos en su estado, sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle, solo esperaba que no fuese muy pronto, decidió quedarse otro rato y tratar de distraerse bailando un poco más.

La noche llego y el baile empezó, sin demoras ni contratiempos, se prometió a sí mismo distraerse, olvidarse de sus miedos y enfocarse en su esposa, la cual no podía verse más hermosa en su vestido blanco y azul y su hermoso cabello adornado por la corona de reina heredada por su madre, ahora veía que era cierto lo que Desmond le había dicho, eso de que las mujeres embarazadas eran tan sensuales como cuando no lo estaban, porque no pensaba en nada más en que el baile se acabara y poder ir a su recámara y llenar a su mujer de besos y caricias, Dios, todo el baile se le había pasado devorándola con la mirada y besarla cada vez que podía, aunque rápidamente se reprochaba el ser tan hambriento, en momentos como estos maldecía el hecho de que su doctora había dictaminado que se les estaba prohibido tener relaciones hasta después de que nazca el bebé y Sofía se recuperase pero se dijo que tenía que ser paciente, ya después podría disfrutar del cuerpo de su esposa al máximo, ella era la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto y era toda suya además en su vientre llevaba al fruto de su amor y no podría estar más feliz con ello.

Durante todo el baile pudo notar las miradas de muchos hombres sobre ella, solo les faltaba babear, si, estaba celoso, ¿quien podría culparlo?, solo estaba protegiendo lo que es suyo, esos hombres no sabían con quien se metían, pasó el resto de la velada pegado a ella con su mano entrelazada a su brazo y al terminar todos regresaron a sus habitaciones y antes de entrar a la suya la cargo al estilo novia, como en su noche de bodas y la recostó sobre la cama, sabía que no podían tener relaciones pero eso no quitaba que pudiera mimarla a ella y a su bebé.

"Hugo, tengo que cambiarme" - le decía ella en medio de la risa, le gustaba lo romántico que era.

"¿Te he dicho lo hermosa y sexi que te ves embarazada, mi reina?" - esto hizo enrojecer a Sofía, se odiaba por ser tan débil ante esa sonrisa galante suya.

"Hugo, recuerda que no podemos..." - él se adelantó y la beso para después juntar su rostro con el de ella.

"Lo sé, lo sé...sé que no podemos hacer nada aún pero eso no quiere decir que no te diga cuánto te amo y bese tus labios" - le decía en un susurro - "Oh, Sofía, no sé...que haría sin ti"

"Hugo" - presentía que más por demostrar su amor, lo decía por miedo o tristeza.

"Por favor, prométeme...que no me dejaras solo...por favor" - Con una gran cara de preocupación y tristeza, se aferró al cuerpo de su sorprendida y preocupada esposa, acomodo su cabeza en su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, como si buscara asegurarse de que este siguiera latiendo.

Sofía sentía que se le rompía el alma de ver así a el hombre que amaba, el padre del bebe que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Con amor y ternura enterró sus dedos en el cabello negro como la noche y comenzó a acariciarlo y funcionaba, Hugo sonrío.

"Siempre estaremos juntos Hugo, te amo" - le susurró con ternura y de repente sintieron algo proveniente del vientre de Sofía, tal parecía que el bebé también quería animar a papá porque en ese momento pudieron sentir unas pataditas haciéndolos sonreír.

Después de un rato se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir, bueno, más bien, la dormida era Sofía, él no podía hacerlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos aquel terrible recuerdo inundaba su mente, esto era lo que le molestaba, ayer por la noche tuvo una horrible pesadilla.

Sofía estaba dando a luz y después de que el bebe nacía le decía la felicidad que la embargaba pero luego gritaba de dolor y se asusto, de repente le pedía que buscase el amuleto y se lo diera a su hijo, no sabía a qué se refería pero él prometía que lo haría, cuando le preguntaba porque de un momento a otro le decía _"Hugo, te... amo"_ para luego cerrar sus ojos, la pequeña mano femenina parecía que perdía peso y sentía como si su cuerpo comenzará a enfriarse.

Desesperado la llamaba y la volvía a llamar pero ella no habría sus ojos y por lo que se veía, nunca más lo haría, solo podía significar que su esposa...había muerto, presa del pánico y la desesperanza aprieta el frágil cuerpo de su amada contra el suyo como si así la reviviera y evitará que la apartaran de su lado, aprieta sus dientes con rabia y mientras lágrimas de dolor corren por sus ojos lanza un grito que bien podría mover hasta los confirmes más oscuros de la tierra y allí es cuando despertó, respirando con dificultad y con miedo la busco y el alivio le llegó al cuerpo al verla profundamente dormida junto a él.

Ese era el gran miedo que tenía y ¿si ese sueño se volvía realidad?, indagando un poco más en su memoria dedujo que se debía a que eso mismo le pasó a su madre.

La antigua reina de Albuquerque, su mamá, había muerto después de que él naciera, los doctores decían que el parto había sido difícil, antes de morir ella fue la que le había dado el nombre de Hugo, su padre no se atrevió a contradecirla, varias veces se culpó por ello pero su padre y hermano le decían que era algo natural, tarde o temprano todos tendríamos que irnos para siempre a pesar de dejar muchas cosas y seres queridos atrás pero sinceramente no podría vivir sin esa luz que ella proyectaba y que día a día lo llenaba de felicidad, ella era su vida, su mundo, tendría a su bebé pero y ella?, no había que malinterpretado, adoraba a ese pequeño ser que juntos crearon, era parte de ambos pero la amaba con toda su alma y nunca se resignaría a vivir sin ella, si fuese por él iría hasta el mismo infierno para buscarla, por lo que le pedía y rogaba a Dios que eso no se volviera realidad y que estuviesen juntos y felices por toda la eternidad, lo que es, incluso, más allá de la muerte.

Y así pasó la noche, perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando menos lo espero ya había amanecido, hoy sería el festival.

Cuando comían el desayuno, le pareció un poco gracioso ver la cara que todos ponían al mirar cuanta comida estaba comiendo su esposa, este era su tercer plato, ante el asombro del resto de los hombres, exceptuando a su padre, hermano, Desmond y su suegro, James no lo comprendía del todo ya que su esposa Vivian apenas empezaba su embarazo, los demás ya lo habían vivido y de por sí sabían que nunca debías bromearle sobre su peso a una mujer, menos a una embarazada, eso ya lo había aprendido a la mala, Sofía lo había castigado mandándolo a dormir en una de las demás habitaciones del palacio.

"Wooo, hermana, ¿no crees que ya es mucha comida?, vas a engordar" – se rio, todos se le quedaron viendo a James como si le dieran el pésame, mientras Sofía le dirigía la mirada más fría que tenía, esto le dio un escalofrío al pobre rubio.

"¿Que fue lo que dijiste?" - le siseo ella, con aquella mirada que podría quebrantar el valor del caballero más valiente.

"No,..n..nada..no..no dije..na..nada" - estaba que se moría del miedo, hasta Vivian estaba asustada, si su esposo no tenia cuidado con su boca pronto podría seria viuda.

"Así está bien, hermanito" - le sonrió como si nada para luego regresar a la mirada de fulminante de hace unos minutos atrás - "pero la próxima, piensa antes de hablar"

"Si" - el peli rubio estaba sudando frío y tragando duro, al ver que su hermana se volvió a concentrarse en su comida, se acerco sigiloso a Hugo para susurrarle - "tú eres muy valiente"

Ciertamente le dio un poco de risa que su cuñado tuviera miedo del mal humor de su esposa y que la de este lo regañara por su atrevimiento, le hubiera respondido de no ser porque se sentía muy cansado, debido a su insomnio. Tanto era su agotamiento que no noto la mirada sería de su padre sobre él, lo conocía y sabía que algo le preocupaba.

"Oye, campeón" - le llamo, usando el apodo que siempre le daba cuando era niño - "me gustaría que pasaras por el despacho antes de irnos a la feria, necesito hablar contigo" - Hugo lo miro extrañado, ¿que querría su padre?

"De acuerdo, papá" - Con eso trato de volver a su desayuno aunque en realidad su cuerpo cansado y soñoliento deseaba dormir y dormir todo el día, la cuestión era que cada vez que se quedaba dormido su pesadilla con su esposa regresaba, haciéndole pasar muy mal sueño.

Más tarde se dirigió al antiguo despacho de su padre, toco la puerta y este lo invito a pasar, al entrar puedo ver la mirada sería que su progenitor reflejaba.

"¿De qué querías hablarme papá?" - preguntó al momento que se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

"Hijo, algo te molesta y quiero saber que es" - le preguntó yendo directo al grano.

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, su padre era muy perseverante y sabía que podía leer sus mentiras, al verse atrapado no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad.

"Papá...no he dormido bien...desde hace dos días" - el antiguo rey de Albuquerque se alarmó y se le acerco para ver su rostro con detenimiento, eran pequeñas pero se podían notar las bolsas negras debajo de los oscuros verdes ojos.

"Pero ¿cómo es eso?, ¿por qué no has dormido?, ¿acaso Sofia y tú discutieron, se pelearon? - miles de preguntas surgieron, para que tal situación le pasara tenía que ser algo grande.

"No, papá, no es eso, más bien...Sofia no sabe nada...yo no sé lo he dicho" - le estaba costando mucho pero se dijo que su padre sería el único además de su mujer que podría escúchele y ayudarle.

"¡¿Qué?! Y... ¡¿por qué?!" - no entendía porque su hijo le ocultaba algo tan grave a su esposa.

"Porque no quiero preocuparla, ella está embarazada, no quiero que la preocupación pueda hacerle daño"- Hugo no miraba a su padre mientras hablaba de hecho, tenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

"Es sobre ella, ¿verdad?" - sabía que lo que a él más le importaba en esta vida era su esposa, algo fuerte tenía que pasarle a Sofía para que estuviese así, suspiro profundamente buscando las palabras correctas - "sabes que puedes confiar en mí, anda, dime que te preocupa"

Guiado por el apoyo que su progenitor siempre le brindaba, cambio su vista hacia el rostro de este viendo que sus palabras eran acompañadas por una afable sonrisa, esa que solo tenía para las personas de su familia, incluidas su cuñada y su esposa, las quería como sus hijas.

 **Flashback**

 _Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de cuando era un niño de tan solo 2 años, merodeando por los grandes y largos pasillos del castillo buscando a su madre, era un bebé, aún no entendía que ella no estaba, al no encontrarla hizo lo único que un niño de su edad podría hacer, llorar, lloro y lloro desconsoladamente en aquel pasillo oscuro hasta que por fin alguien fue en su ayuda, era su padre muy sorprendido de verlo fuera de su habitación, al saber el porqué no pudo más que cargarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza._

 _"tranquilo, campeón, papá está aquí, no importa que, donde o cuando, sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti" - aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de sentimiento, porque si, su padre estaba llorando con él en ese momento, le dolía ver sus hijos sufrir por la pérdida de su madre, Axel con 5 años apenas lo comprendía, sin embargo, sabía que le afectaba pero Hugo, a él era el que más le había golpeado no tener a su progenitora para cuidarlo y llenarlo de amor, pero se prometió a si mismo ser un mejor padre cada día, mostrarles que siempre podían contar con él en las buenas y en las malas._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Regresando a la realidad, nota que su padre lo espera con los brazos abiertos, como si hubiera leído su mente, como si el mismo recuerdo hubiera pasado por su cabeza, no puede más y corre a esos brazos que de niño siempre lo calmaban y le brindaban calor, dejando que ríos de lagrimas escapasen de sus ya de por sí hinchados ojos.

Garrick, abrazo con fuerza a su pequeño campeón, no importaba que ya sea un adulto, estuviese casado y fuera el rey de otro reino, siempre sería su pequeño hijo.

Mientras lloraba empezó a soltar lo que le acomplejaba.

"¡Soñé...que Sofía...moría...papá!" - los ojos del viejo hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente, eso sí que era horrible, ya entendía la angustia que tenía.

Se separó de su padre para explicarle mejor, poco a poco le contó la pesadilla completa, ahora podía comprender porque no había podido pegar un ojo en dos noches seguidas.

"¿Lo entiendes papá?, por eso...no quiero decirle a Sofía, se asustaría, no quiero que nada, nada malo les pase a ninguno de los dos" - le dijo aún llorando, refiriéndose a su bebe, mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos en señal de frustración - "¡tengo tanto miedo de que esto...se haga realidad y la pierda...la pierda para siempre!"

Pudo notar la angustia en las palabras de su hijo, se veía fatal.

"Hugo, es solo mal sueño, no pasara, tú madre tuvo que irse porque era su momento, dudo mucho que después de todo lo que atravesaron Sofía y tú para estar juntos llegue a sucederles algo como eso" - le aseguro tratando de que con sus palabras él consiguiera relajarse - "necesitas hablar con Sofía, ella entenderá"

"No, estaré mejor, tienes razón, solo debo dejar de pensar en ello, le diré cuando lleguemos a casa" - su padre no estaba de acuerdo pero sabía que no podía intervenir.

"Está bien pero promete que se lo dirás tan pronto lleguen" - En verdad no quería decirle pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, le prometió que le contaría todo a su esposa.

El festival estuvo excelente, a pesar de que había señales de que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta de nieve, eso no los desanimo, se divirtieron con los juegos y con los diferentes antojos que el bebe le pedía a mamá, la casa de los sustos fue la atracción preferida de Hugo, porque Sofía lo abrazaba cada vez que se asustaba, mientras paseaban por los diferentes juegos miraba como su pequeña esposa disfrutaba del estar juntos, aferrada a su brazo y con los ojos acompañados por esa sonrisa llena de amor y entonces cayó en cuenta de que se había pasado todos estos días tan preocupado por el futuro que no le prestó atención al aquí y el ahora, estaba con su mujer, disfrutando de una tarde de juegos y risas, este era su presente y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Detuvo su paso sin previo aviso, lo cual extraño a Sofía.

"Hugo, que..." - no pudo terminar ya que este la estaba besando con amor y marcada pasión, no sabía él porque de ese beso pero no le importo y le respondió con la misma intensidad.

Al separase, beso su frente con dulzura mientras la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos poniendo su barbilla en su cabello y cerraba sus ojos permitiendo que su nariz aspirará un poco de el aroma a fresas del cabello femenino, sabía que ella podía darle toda la fuerza que necesitaba para salir adelante.

"Sofía...mi amor...eres lo que más amo en este...te amo, te adoro...por favor...nunca lo olvides" - se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba quebrantada.

"Oh, Hugo, también te amo, últimamente te he notado angustiado y distraído, ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?" - él le sonrió muy feliz, si, ahora sí estaba bien, todavía tenía miedo de que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad pero el sentirla en sus brazos, su calidez y escuchar su voz lo hacían olvidarse de todo mal.

"Ahora sí, Sofia, mi Sofia" - la volvió a besar para luego poner su mano en su vientre - "ya falta poco para que estés con nosotros bebe, ¿sabes?, pensaba que si es una niña la llamemos... Leah, ¿estás de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto que sí mi vida" - y de nuevo la beso, no sabía que lo había mantenido preocupado estos días pero ya no importaba el brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes oscuro habían regresado y se le notaba su felicidad ya podía estar más tranquila.

Así continuaron paseando un rato más hasta que llegó la noche y regresaron al castillo, algunas nubes de tormenta invernal se avecinaban pero no les importó, cuando se fueron a dormir por primera vez en dos días Hugo pudo dormir, sin embargo, exceptuando al inicio el resto del día la había pasado excelente con su amada esposa, así que se dijo que nada malo podría suceder, lamentablemente el destino les tenía una sorpresa preparada.

Todos en el castillo estaban durmiendo, no había ni un solo ruido, Hugo estaba acostado de espaldas a Sofía, afuera la tormenta de nieve había empezado pero dentro del castillo todo era tranquilidad,...hasta ahora.

Sofía comenzó a moverse inquieta, de pronto sintió como un retortijón muy fuerte en la parte baja de el abdomen pensó que tendría necesidad de usar el baño pero al tocar la cama de su lado la sintió húmeda, se asusto, ¿que podría estar pasando?, entonces volvió a sentir aquel horrible dolor y esta vez más fuerte parecía que se intensificaba a cada minuto, entonces a su memoria llego lo que su doctora les había explicado sobre lo que sucedía para que una mujer diera a luz y fue cuando cayó en cuenta, ¡había roto fuente!, ¡los dolores eran contracciones!, pero ¿cómo?, si apenas tenía 8 meses de embarazo y ¿si su bebé pudiera correr peligro porque el parto se adelantó?.

Asustada intento despertar a su esposo, lo zarandeo y llamó desesperada y luego de unos minutos por fin reaccionó, un poco adormilado pero reaccionó.

"Mmm..Sofía, ¿que pasa? - le dijo bostezando debido a la somnolencia que tenía.

"¡Hugo!, ¡Hugo!, ¡rompí fuentes!" - le gritó explicándole pero parecía que él aún no entendía.

"¿Fuentes?, ¿de que hablas? Y ¿porque estas tan alterada?" - obviamente aún estaba dormido, Sofía no tenía paciencia en estos momentos, las contracciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes y dolorosas, así que hizo lo que toda mujer en su lugar haría, lo tomo del cuello de su ropa de dormir y le grito a todo pulmón.

"¡ROMPÍ FUENTE, SIGNIFICA QUE ESTOY EN ENTRANDO EN TRBAJO DE PARTO, EL BEBE YA VIENE! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!" - empezó a hiperventilar por el esfuerzo.

Hugo quedó atónito, no, no podía suceder, no ahora, ¿que iba a hacer?, no sabía nada de traer bebes al mundo, lo que sí sabía es que había una tormenta de nieve, no podrían llegar con el médico en esas condiciones y cuando por fin reaccionó el pánico se apoderó de él.

"¡¿Qué?, ¿cómo? No es posible!" - parecía que su mente quería negarlo pero Sofía estaba allí, gritando de dolor, rogando por que hiciera algo.

"¡HUGO!" - Sentía como si un cuchillo caliente la estuviera partiendo en dos, no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

"¡¿Qué hago?!... ¿te traigo agua?, heee... ¿busco a tu mamá?, ¿te llevo con ella?, ¡¿QUE HAGO?! - como todo padre primerizo estaba siendo presa de los nervios mientras daba vueltas y se pasaba las manos por el pelo despeinándolo.

"¡Hugo!, busca...a mí mamá...¡BÚSCALAAAAAAA!" - Sofía no podía soportar más, las contracciones eran cada ve más repetitivas y insoportable.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió casi como una bala humana hasta la habitación de los padres de su esposa y una Miranda muy preocupada salió de esta seguida de un Roland extrañado por tal alboroto causado por su nuero.

Casi no podía respirar, había tenido que correr tres pisos más arriba de donde estaba su habitación con Sofía.

"¿Hugo?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás así?" - Miranda estaba asombrada nunca había visto al esposo de su hija de esta forma.

"Sofía...va...a tener...al...bebe...ya..." - y así cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo, a pesar de que era muy atlético el nerviosismo le había jugado una mala pasada y lo había cansado.

"¡¿QUE?! - habían dicho los antiguos reyes, causando que los demos salieran de sus habitaciones alarmados.

Axel corrió hacia su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse seguido de su esposa y su padre. - "Hermanito, ¿que pasa?, ¿por qué estás tan alterado?, ¿qué les pasó a los padres de Sofia?"

"¡Es Sofia, va a dar a Luz!" - eso dejo a todos sorprendidos, Amber dejó a su hijo en brazos de su esposo y se fue corriendo detrás de sus padres seguida de James y Vivían, luego de Astrid y por último Desmond con el bebe en brazos.

Axel y su padre se miraron preocupados, ¿sería posible que la historia se repitiera?, comenzaron a pedirle a Dios porque no.

Tan pronto como sus piernas recuperaron su movilidad salió disparado de regreso a su habitación, esa misma en la cual su mujer estaba gritando de dolor.

Ya en la habitación, Miranda, una temerosa Vivian y Amber evaluaron la situación viendo a su hija, amiga y hermanita toda sudorosa y gritando del increíble dolor que sentía.

"¡Sofía!" - Entro casi deslizándose por el piso como lo hacía por el hielo.

"¡Debemos buscar al médico!" - Sugirió James un poco sorprendido de ver a una de sus hermanas en ese tipo de precariedad, oh, lo que le esperaba cuando su bebé naciera.

"¿Pero cómo?, ¡afuera hay una tormenta invernal, nadie puede salir así y si viniera tardaría horas!" - contestó el antiguo rey de Albuquerque conociendo el tipo de clima que hacía en esta época en su reino.

"¡Pero papá, Sofía no puede esperar! No se...¡NO SE QUE HACER!" - estaba desesperado, de repente y sin previo aviso pudo sentir una mano que le volteó el rostro de una sola cachetada, por un segundo quedo estático pero luego se recuperó para ver a su cuñada viéndolo con molestia, iba a preguntar el porqué de aquella osadía pero la chica fue más rápida y lo agarro por el cuello dejando a todos asombrados, todos menos su pobre agonizante mujer esperaban que la rubia no lo matara.

"¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN HUGO, SOFÍA ESTÁ EN TRTABAJO DE PARTO Y TE NECESITA CUERDO, CON LOS SINCO SENTIDOS SOBRE LA TIERRA, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO IDIOTA Y AYÚDALA, NO QUE ELLA TENGA QUE AYUDARTE A TI!" - y con eso lo soltó, dejando a todos sin aliento y esperando que su terapia de shock sirviera para hacerlo aterrizar a tierra.

Si, Amber tenía razón, Sofía y su bebé lo necesitaban ahora más que nunca, desesperarse no era una opción, con una mirada decidida asintió y se acerco a su esposa y la beso en la frente mientras está se sostenía de sus hombros con ambas manos presa de otra contracción.

"Sofía, el bebe va a tener que nacer aquí pero sé que lo harás bien, perdóname, no debí dejarme vencer por el miedo, te amo tanto mi amor" - le susurró con sus rostros juntos esperando que su amor la ayudara en tan difícil tarea, la de traer a su hijo al mundo.

"¡Bien, Roly, Vivian, Amber, necesito que traigan mantas limpias y agua caliente, por favor!" - pidió Miranda, no sabía mucho de esto pero su hija necesitaba ayuda y ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

"Axel y yo les ayudaremos" - aseguró Astrid, a lo cual su marido asintió y corriendo fueron a buscar lo necesario, pues ya habían pasado por lo mismo aunque de diferente forma.

Mientras Desmond tuvo que salir, ya que su hijo empezó a llorar debido a los gritos de su tía y en el otro extremo de la habitación estaba Garrick mirando a su hijo menor con orgullo pero al mismo tiempo rezando porque su nuera y él bebe salieran bien de todo esto.

Los demás llegaron con las cosas y además, dos criadas se ofrecieron para ayudar a la reina de Enchancia con su parto.

"Ok, ahora necesito que el resto, excepto Amber y Vivian, salga de la habitación. Lo siento Hugo pero tienes que salir" - le indicó su suegra, mirándolo con compasión.

Su padre le tocó el hombro indicándole que tuviera fe y con eso en mente se dispuso a salir de la alcoba y así hubiera sido de no ser por la misma Sofía que lo llamo.

"¡HUGOOO!, no, no..te vayas,..por favor..mamá,..por favor que...él se quede,...lo necesito a mi lado...para poder hacer esto. ¡Aaaahhh! -suplico, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentir que él estaba allí para sentirte segura.

"Bien, Hugo..." - Miranda no necesitó decírselo, este mismo corrió directo a tomar la banca y delicada mano de su amada y besarla con todo el amor que tenía, listo para darle de su fuerza si era necesario para tan a ardua y difícil labor.

El resto de los hombres, junto con Astrid, salieron de la habitación para dejar que las mujeres hicieran su trabajo y así el parto improvisado comenzó, además la reina de Albuquerque debía ver a sus gemelas, con tanto grito seguro estaban llorando.

"¡Vamos hija, necesito que pujes otra vez!" - le indicó Miranda a una muy, muy pero muy adolorida Sofía, quien no dejaba de apretar la mano de su esposo cada vez que las contracciones hacían su aparición y debía pujar, sin embargo a este no le importo que su mujer pudiera partirle aquella extremidad en su mente solo estaba el enorme amor y la admiración que le tenía, no sólo por su condición como mujer sino por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para traer al mundo aquel ser que por mucho tiempo estaban esperando y por fin estaba por llegar.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHGRRRR! - Sofía pujo de nuevo, ríos de sudor surcaban su rostro y sus largos cabellos castaños estaban sueltos y desparramados por la cama y él no podía dejar de verla como la mujer más bella y fuerte de este mundo, mentira si dijera que no sentía miedo pero no podría mostrase débil tenía que ser valiente ayudarla a continuar y resistir.

Luego de dos horas Sofía ya lucia exhausta de tener que soportar tal dolor, una de las criadas se encargó de secarle el sudor de la frente cuando en un segundo pudo tomar una pequeña pausa, sus ojos azules lo observaron y pudo ver lo asustada que estaba.

"Hugo,...tengo miedo" - le dijo con la voz entrecortada, como si hubiese corrido una maratón de mil kilómetros cuadrados.

"No tengas miedo mi amor, aquí estoy y no me apartaré de tu lado, por nada del mundo, lo estás haciendo excelente" - le aseguro con una enorme sonrisa mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla para tratar de reconfortarla.

En el fondo pudieron escuchar las voces de Miranda, Amber y Vivian, pidiéndole que volviera a pujar y ella se acomodó para continuar juntos con todo esto. De un momento a otro un fuertísimo grito escapó de la boca de su mujer y escucho a su suegra decir que el bebe ya había asomado su cabeza.

Ella volvió a pujar esperando que esto pronto acábese, de hecho, su suegra, con ayuda de la otra criada y sus cuñadas, preparaban todo para recibir a al nuevo miembro de la familia.

"Muy bien Sofía, solo una vez más" - indicó la rubia a su hermanita, la cual sin demora obedeció.

Luego de unos minutos Sofía por fin dio un gran suspiro de alivio, no sentía su mano, poco le intereso, la beso como nunca lo había hecho, felicitándola y sintiéndose orgulloso porque tenía a la mujer más fuerte y amorosa de este mundo y luego sucedió.

Un llanto infantil lleno el lugar y fue como si todo estuviese en cámara lenta.

"Oh, es una hermosa bebita!" - habían dicho sus cuñada al ver a la pequeña niña en manos de su suegra, llorando, ya que por primera vez estaba fuera del vientre de su madre.

Hugo con una gran sonrisa busco el rostro de Sofía pero lo que vio lo asusto, estaba inconsciente, no, no podría ser, entonces el miedo se apoderó de él y el horrible recuerdo de aquella terrible pesadilla llego a su mente.

"So...Sofía...Sofi... ¡Sofía!" - no respondía, una muy mala señal, que hasta las mujeres en la sala comenzaron a preocuparse - "Sofía...por favor...responde...Sofía...Sofia...reacciona...¡no me dejes solo!" - gritó sin ya poder aguantar las ganas de llorar, ¡no!, Dios no podía hacerles esto a su hija y a él, ella tenía vivir.

De pronto sintió la delicada mano femenina moverse entre la suya y volvió a observarla, sus ojos se estaban moviendo, tratando de abrirse y siento un gran alivio al ver de nuevo esos azules brillar de emoción al mirarlo.

"Hugo" – dijo sonriente pero en un hilo de voz, producto del agotamiento.

"Está bien solo está muy agotada, su majestad, es normal después de tanto esfuerzo" - comentó una de las criadas viéndolo con cariño mientras la otra ayudaba a limpiar la sangre de la pequeña bebe.

"¡Oh, mi amor!" - aún las lágrimas no abandonaban su rostro pero esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de besar todo él hermosos rostro de su amada, estaba tan feliz de tenerlas a ambas sanas y salvas y a pesar de lo extremadamente cansada que estaba lo vio con la misma alegría.

"Hugo, Sofía, ¿quieren conocerla?" - les pregunto su suegra con casi la misma emoción, se podía ver el orgullo que sentía por su hija, recordaba cuando la dio a luz y ahora como en aquel entonces no se arrepentía de haberla traído al mundo, hizo lo que no muchas madres podrían haber hecho, ayudar a su primogénita a dar a luz a la suya, una emoción que jamás se le iba a olvidar, lo mismo pasaba con Amber, jamás se imaginó formar parte del nacimiento de la bebe de su hermanita, que vueltas daba la vida, ahora más que nunca agradecía que Miranda se casara con su padre y Sofia se convirtiera en su hermana.

Y Vivian, ella estaba llorando de la belleza que se mostraba ante sus ojos, el nacimiento de un bebé, le encanto formar parte del parto de su amiga y hermana política, no podía esperar porque eso le sucediera, sin duda les pedirá a Sofía y Amber que estén con ella en el parto.

Los nuevos padres asintieron ansiosos y luego colocaron a la nueva princesa de Enchancia, cubierta en una manta ya limpia, en el pecho de su madre, logrando que la misma rompiera en llanto.

No podían creerlo, una niña y estaba allí, con ellos, era apenas una recién nacida y tenía sus ojitos cerrados pero desde ya su padre pudo notar el parecido con su adorada Sofia, tenía unos cuantos cabellos castaños y su color de piel era blanca como la de ella, sin duda tan hermosa como la madre.

"Sofía, gracias, gracias por...darme este...hermoso regalo, convertirme en padre" - sin parar de llorar volvió a besar su mano con todo el amor que sentía por las dos.

"Hugo, ¿quieres ser tú el que corte el cordón umbilical?" - Miranda esperaba que lo hiciera, después de todo ese era el honor que todo padre tenía en el nacimiento de su bebé.

Este asintió emocionado, obviamente jamás lo había hecho y esperaba hacerlo bien, siguió las indicaciones de su madre en ley y con un movimiento terminó con lo único que conectaba biológicamente a madre e hija para luego regresar con ellas, Sofía ya estaba más calmada pero todavía sentía algo de dolor, aunque todo eso paso a segundo plano con solo saber que por fin tenía a su hija en sus brazos.

"Es igual a ti" - escucho de los labios de su hombre y ella sin poder evitarlo le sonrió era tan bello oírlo hablar así.

El padre primerizo acerco su mano para acariciar el pequeño rostro de la recién nacida con mucho amor y ternura, sintiéndose el hombre más bendecido en el mundo.

"¡Mira Hugo!" - curioso observó lo que su esposa quería que viera y quedo impresionado, la pequeña abrió sus ojitos y eran verdes oscuro como los de él y no solo eso, una de las pequeñas manitas tomo uno de sus dedos con fuerza , si, ya ella sabía que él era su padre y que la quería tanto como a su mamá.

Y por tercera vez en esa larga noche volvió permitir que ríos de lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, al tener ante él tan adorable visión.

"Y ¿como la van a llamar?" - quiso saber Amber, tan contenta que no cabía de la emoción.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y supieron exactamente qué nombre ponerle.

"Leah" - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de unas horas la joven madre primeriza se encontraba durmiendo, por la mañana llegaría el doctor para revisarlas a ambas, después de todo el parto se había adelantado, Hugo estaba en el lado derecho de la cama mientras que la pequeña Leah se encontraba en medio de los dos.

 **Flashback**

 _Todos los habían felicitado después de saber que el parto había sido un éxito y que el bebe resultó ser una niña, su padre lo abrazo diciéndole lo muy contento que estaba al ser abuelo por segunda vez y de otra niña, al igual que su hermano quien no pudo evitar rememorar a su madre en aquella pequeña y que no podía creer que ya era tío, Astrid, Vivian, Desmond y James también estaban aliviados de ver que madre e hija estaban bien, Amber y Astrid tuvieron que ir a dormir de nuevo a su pequeños ya que se habían despertado por el llanto de su prima._

 _Miranda lo abrazo y le dijo que no podría estar más orgullosa de su hija y de que esta lo eligiese a él como su esposo y por último su suegro el antiguo rey Roland II le puso uno mano en el hombro con una gran sonrisa le felicito y le aseguro que al igual que su mujer estaba sumamente orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo político y nuevo rey de su nación._

 _"Amo a Sofía con todo mi corazón y ahora no sólo la tengo a ella sino también a Leah, siempre las voy a proteger, nunca permitiré que nada ni nadie les haga daño, ellas son mi vida, mi mundo, no sé qué haría sin ellas" - decía mientras la observaba hablarle a su bebé._

 _En el fondo pudo escuchar a su cuñada, Vivian, comentándole algo a su hermano en ley._

 _"¡Oh, James, fue tan hermoso, no puedo esperar para tener al nuestro!" - había dicho una Vivian muy ilusionada, abrazando a su esposo._

 _"¡¿Qué?!" - por lo que se veía su cuñado estaba muy asustado, eso sí que lo divirtió, imaginarse a James en la misma situación que él, era realmente hilarante._

 _"Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir, mírame, ya tengo dos nietos, un niño y una niña y aún me falta uno" - había comentado su suegro, los dos rieron por ello - "muchas felicidades Hugo, hasta mañana"_

 _"Hasta mañana" - Y así se quedaron solos los tres, aprovechando le robó un beso para luego besar la frentesita de una ya dormida Leah._

 _La tomo de las manos y junto su frente con la suya para al mismo tiempo decir - "te amo" - y volver a besarse con intensidad, lo cual significaba una promesa de que pasara lo que pasará, siempre estarán juntos._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y aquí estaba él, otra vez en insomnio pero por una buena razón, la de ver a sus dos amores dormir profundamente, su reina y su princesa, las observó por un largo rato con una enorme sonrisa hasta que el cansancio le gano y se durmió.

Ya faltando una hora para el amanecer la imagen había cambiado y ambos la habían tomado de las manos, Hugo la derecha y Sofía la izquierda mientras en el rostro de la pequeña princesita se formó una mini sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en el reino de Enchancia, en el castillo, justamente en la salón de joyas, el amuleto de Avalor comenzó a brillar, tal parece que ya había escogido a su próxima portadora, pero ¿la pequeña hija de Hugo y Sofía podrá ser tan buena en esto como su madre?, bueno, habrá que esperar para saberlo


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

 **Sofia The First no nos pertenece.**

* * *

Mientras tanto, 17 años hacia atrás en el pasado...

Era un nuevo día en la Academia Real y para mejorar era la hora del almuerzo.

En una de las elegantes mesas del amplio comedor de la cafetería se encuentra un Hugo, adolescente, comiendo su almuerzo junto a sus amigos los príncipes Zandar, Dereck, Jin, Frederick y Desmond.

A sus 18 años, Hugo, príncipe de Albuquerque, hijo menor del rey Garrick y hermanito del príncipe Axel, era un joven guapo, atractivo, inteligente, valiente, audaz, generoso, dulce, amable, hábil en casi todos los deportes, incluido su favorito, baile sobre hielo, era, por así decirlo, casi el hombre perfecto, alto y delgado, elegante y distinguido, su cabello estaba en el mismo estilo de su niñez, los años le habían dado un aire un poco, serio que lo único que hacía era darle más galantearía y el cual solo abandonaba cuando estaba con sus amigos y familiares más cercanos, todo un imán para las mujeres pero a pesar de que muchas intentaban atraparlo él solo tenía ojos y corazón para una sola.

Así es, la única que ha sido capaz de ganarse el corazón del más orgulloso y necio de los príncipes ha sido Sofia.

Su amor por ella era enorme y puro, una chica diferente, única, auténtica, valiente, alguien a quien jamás pensó conocer y que ahora no había día ni noche que no lo agradeciera, le encantaba esa bondad, determinación y gran disposición para ayudar a los demás sin nada a cambio que siempre mostraba, sin contar que le encantaban los deportes tanto como a él, de pequeño no podía evitar pensar que era linda, adorable y ahora la veía como la mujer más hermosa y bella que existe, lo que más deseaba en este mundo era hacerla feliz, ya que si ella lo era, él también, adoraba esa ilusión que mostraba cuando descubría algo o hacia alguna cosa que le gustaba. Se ponía celoso al saber que muchos hombres la querían para ellos, sabía que a varios de estos solo les importaba su belleza externa y que es hija de los reyes de Enchancia pero él la amaba tanto por dentro como por fuera y le molestaba que aún había algunos idiotas que se atrevían a criticarla solo por no ser una princesa de nacimiento, pues no le importaba, para él era una princesa con o sin tiara.

De repente fue consciente de que alguien lo observaba, al mirar al frente puedo ver a la princesa Hildegard con una sonrisa y con su bandeja con comida en mano.

"Hola, Hugo" - le dijo en ese petulante tono que siempre usaba - "¿puedo sentarme a comer con ustedes?"

El peli negro la miro algo confundido para luego entender el sentido de la pregunta, no la odiaba pero estaba arto de que intentará insinuársele cada vez que podía, se estaba volviendo una piedra en el zapato, así que volviendo a su estado de seriedad se dispuso a contestarle.

"Lo siento Hildegard pero estamos esperando a Sofía, Jun, Maya, Vivian Amber y James, por lo que ya tenemos los lugares apartados" - no quería ser grosero pero tenía que ser claro. No era tonto, la azabache lo ha estado casi cazando por todos lados y sabía porque, porque era el único de todos los príncipes que no estaba interesado en ella, mientras que los chicos se rieron disimuladamente y negaban con la cabeza casi sintiendo lástima por la chica pero es que, ¿acaso Hildegard nunca entendía que no tiene oportunidad con Hugo?

Estaba molesta pero no lo demostró, en cambio pensó en hacerse la tonta.

"Oh, bueno, lo entiendo, hasta luego" - y así con una mirada de pocos amigos se fue a la mesa en la que estaba su inseparable amiga Clio, la cual brinco un poco cuando la chica azoto su bandeja contra la mesa y se sentó de mala gana con una mirada furtiva hacia en la cual estaba Hugo.

"He… ¿estás bien, Hildi?" - le preguntó observándole confundida.

"Clio, ¿soy bonita?" - preguntó sin cambiar su expresión y sin dejar de ver hacia Hugo.

"Claro que si amiga" - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Soy la más popular y la más cotizada por los hombres, ¿cierto?" - volvió a preguntar de la misma forma, mientras veía que Sofía, sus hermanos y las otras princesas que nombró el oji verde oscuro, estaban llegando y al mismo tiempo charlando mientras tomaban asiento y era testigo de cómo el peli negro le sonría con ternura a la oji azul, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la mencionada y provocando las miradas cómplices de sus compañeros y el disgusto de su hermano mayor.

Sofia, princesa menor de Enchancia, hermana menor de Amber y James, hija biológica de la reina Miranda y legal del rey Roland II, era ahora una joven atractiva y hermosa de 17 años, su cabello castaño estaba largo, tanto que le llegaba por un poco debajo de la cintura, totalmente brillante y sedoso, favoreciendo a sus lindos ojos azules como el mar que estaban coronados por unas largas pestañas, mostrando su clara madures en su rostro, sus labios eran finos y delicados, su esbelta figura hacia que su baja estatura la hiciera verse adorable pero sin dejar de lado la sensualidad, aunque sin duda lo que la hacía atractiva para muchos hombres era su enorme corazón y forma de ser, una princesa distinta a todas, no por nada era la mujer que Hugo amaba.

"Así es pero ¿a qué vienen esas preguntas?" - la verdad la morena ya tenía una pequeña sospecha de lo que le sucedía a su caprichosa amiga pero igual quería verificar.

"Entonces, ¡¿por qué Hugo no me sigue, ni se desvive por atenderme como los demás?!" - preguntó molesta, esta vez mirándola a ella y señalando con sus manos hacia la mesa del susodicho.

"Bueno, Hildi, es normal que uno que otro chico no esté interesado en ti, además, todos saben que Hugo solo tiene ojos para Sofia y viceversa" - le explico tranquila, para después beber un poco de agua. Era cierto, ella, así como Hildegard y Amber, también había estado enamorada del joven príncipe pero luego, del mismo modo que su amiga rubia, descubrió que lo que sentía por él era solo fanatismo y al ver lo mucho que se querían sus dos amigos decidió olvidarse de eso y ahora estaba enamorada de verdad de otro chico, el príncipe Dereck y Amber salía con Desmond.

"¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?" - volvió a cuestionar sacando su abanico y moverlo discretamente en un gesto de que se creía mejor que Sofia y cualquier otra mujer.

"Bueno, las dos son distintas pero igual de bellas" - explicó con clama y ya adoptando más seriedad, no le agradaba que su amiga creyera que todos deben hacer lo que ella quiere y la verdad era que los padres tenían la culpa, cumplían cada capricho que ella pedía, nunca tuvo un no por respuesta por lo cual la azabache creía que todos debían hacer lo que quisiera.

"¡No!, yo soy más bonita que Sofía y merezco tener a Hugo para mí" - refuto, convencida de que era mejor que ella, mirando con envidia hacia donde estos estaban sentados.

"Pero no puedes obligar a Hugo a que te ame" - le indicó, tratando de hacerla entender.

Súbitamente el cerebro de Hildegard maquino una malvada idea que aria que Hugo le perteneciera…. **para siempre.**

"Quién sabe, Clio...algunas cosas podrían cambiar, cuando menos te lo esperes" - comentó con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, ¿que estará tramando?

Eso preocupo mucho a la morena, ¿sería verdad que su mejor amiga tenía un plan? Y de ser así, ¿qué haría?, ¿debería advertirles a Hugo y Sofía?

Definitivamente estaba entre la espada y la pared, o le era leal a su amiga de toda la vida o haría lo correcto y les informaría a sus amigos. No, quizás solo trataría de enamorar al peli negro de forma natural como cualquier mujer enamorada y como Amber y ella, se daría cuenta de que el amor entre ellos es más fuerte, se rendiría y buscaría otro hombre, de corazón esperaba que si pero igual estaría alerta.

Horas más tarde, Hugo y Sofía estaban arreglando sus cosas después de la práctica del Derby Volador, James ya había terminado y ella le dijo que se adelantara y se fuera en el carruaje junto con Amber, Hugo se ofreció a llevarla en el suyo y a pesar de que el rubio se negaba, ella aceptó, muy contenta, por cierto, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que irse y dejar a su hermanita en manos del peli negro.

El mismo estaba muy nervioso. Hoy sería el día en que le diría toda la verdad, le diría sus sentimientos por ella, solo esperaba que la respuesta no doliera.

Vio que la oji azul le estaba dando una manzana a su caballo, Minimus, mientras él ya le había dado algo de avena a su yegua, Electra, sin que ninguno lo supiera ambos caballos voladores eran consientes de todo lo que pasaba entre sus dueños.

Toda la escuela sabía de lo que sentían excepto ellos mismos.

Respiro profundamente en busca de valor, lo necesitaba, así que decidido pero aún nervioso y con la cara sonrojada, se acercó a donde estaba ella y se le paró en frente, logrando llamar su atención.

"Oh, hola Hugo, ¿sucede algo?" - le preguntó con una de sus dulces sonrisas. ¡Rayos!, esto sí que iba a ser difícil.

"S...So...Sofía...yo...qui...quiero...decirte…que…" - en ese momento escucharon un estruendo no muy lejos del lugar y venía acompañado del grito y quejido de lo que parecía la voz de una niña.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" - le preguntó mientras buscaba la dirección del sonido.

"Si pero ¿de dónde viene?" - contestó haciendo lo mismo que ella.

"Creo que viene de allá" - señaló hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de las caballerizas del plantel.

Ambos corrieron hacia la dirección indicada por la peli castaña, caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a la fuente de aquellos quejidos.

"!Ouch¡ eso dolió" - efectivamente era una niña que no aparentaba más de 10 años de edad, pelo corto castaño, ojos verdes oscuro, piel blanca, su cabello estaba medio recogido por un lazo de color azul que combinaba con su vestido que era una combinación de celeste con azul oscuro y sus zapatos del mismo color y tenía unos aretes de perlas.

Pero lo que de verdad los asombro fue que llevaba en su cuello el mismo amuleto que tenía Sofía, con las mismas características que tomó desde que salvó a la princesa Elena de Avalor, ¿cómo era posible que esta niña tuviese la misma joya y con el mismo color y aspecto?

"He...hola, ¿estás bien?" - Sofía intento entablar conversación con ella antes de preguntarle cómo consiguió el amuleto para no asustarla.

La niña no hablo, solo los observo a ambos como con una mirada de asombro y tal vez… ¿culpa?

"¿De dónde vienes?" - preguntó pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de la niña - "entonces... ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo...Leah..." - contestó algo cohibida.

"Ok, Leah, ¿en donde están tus padres?" - le cuestionó, pues ver a una pequeña sola en medio del bosque era algo que no se veía todos los días.

La niña paso de una mirada de extrañeza a una de suma tristeza, parecía que estaba sufriendo.

"Oh, lo siento, ¿dije algo malo?" - preguntó, mientras Hugo se acercaba a ellas y se agachaba a su lado para ver bien a la niña.

De nuevo la pequeña se encerró en sí misma y no quiso hablar, lo único que hizo fue abrazarse y mirar el piso.

Esto le decía que algo realmente malo debió de haberle sucedido como que para que no quisiera contestar a sus preguntas.

En ese momento Hugo pensó en intentar algo.

"Leah, puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿sí?" - le dijo sonriendo con ternura y extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomará en señal de confianza.

Ella lo observó y con rapidez se acerco a él pero no a su mano, lo abrazo y comenzó a gimotear, tomándolo por sorpresa pero que igual le devolvió el gesto sintiendo pena por la infante.

"Todo es mi culpa…." - murmuraba con voz quebrada una y otra vez entre sollozos, aferrándose más a él

"Creo que ella no es de aquí y tal vez les pasó algo horrible a sus padre y por eso no quiere decir nada, Sofía" - comentó con la pequeña cargada en sus brazos.

"Si pero ¿cómo es que tiene mi amuleto o es una copia?" - se cuestionó tocando el suyo - "tal vez debería de llevarla al castillo para que el señor Cedric la vea y podemos saber que sucede"

A la mención de aquel hechicero Hugo pensó en refutar pero el ver a Leah tan triste se dio cuenta de que por más mal que se lleve con él no tenía el alma como para impedir que les ayude a encontrar una solución para ella.

"Ok, vamos, mi carruaje ya debe estar en la entrada" - les pidió y así lo hicieron, sin embargo la mala suerte les llegó al verse atrapados en una tormenta torrencial, Hugo le dio la pequeña a Sofía y utilizó su chaqueta como paraguas para cubrirlos, aunque la lluvia fue más rápida y los mojo casi por completo.

Llegaron al castillo y al entrar Baileywick los vio.

"Princesa Sofía, príncipe Hugo, entren, necesitan cambiarse antes de que pesquen un resfriado" - les indicó al mismo tiempo que le pedía a una mucama que les trajeran toallas secas y que prepararán una habitación dé huéspedes para el príncipe y otra en el ala de la servicio para su cochero, fue entonces cuando por fin su vista recayó en la pequeña que traía Sofía entre sus brazos - "¿ha? Y ¿quién es esta niña?" - preguntó estudiándola, con una mirada aguda al acomodarse los anteojos.

"Baileywick, ella se llama Leah y se va a quedar con nosotros por un tiempo, es mi invitada" - le explicó mientras la niña observaba al viejo mayordomo como un animalito curioso y asustado aferrándose a su madre

"Está bien princesa pero sabe que debe informar de esto a sus padres" - la joven asintió mientras ayudaba a secarle el rostro mojado por la lluvia a la niña - "además, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿quiénes son sus padres?"

"No nos ha querido decir" - respondió Hugo mientras veía con ternura como su princesa secaba a la pequeña, parecían una madre cuidando de su hija.

Baileywick no podía dejar de observar aquella visión, él también lo había percibido pero sobre todo el parecido que tenia la pequeña con ambos miembros de la realeza, veía rasgos muy parecidos a los de la princesa Sofía como también algunos característicos del príncipe Hugo, era demasiado extraño, ¿de dónde había salido esta niña?.

Luego se encargaría de ello, ahora lo primordial era que los tres se secaran y evitar que se enfermaran, estuvo a punto de decirle a las criadas de que buscarán ropa para la infante pero Sofía le dijo que le iba a prestar su antigua piyama azul así que una de ellas le pidió al príncipe que la siguiera hacia las habitaciones que ocuparían él y su cochero por esa noche, al mismo tiempo que la peli castaña se llevaba a la pequeña a su habitación para cambiarle mientras Baileywick se dirigía hacia el despacho de su rey para avisarle de la nueva huésped.

Mientras tanto James estaba en su habitación rememorando lo sucedido, hoy, con Vivian en la hora del almuerzo.

 **Flashback**

 _La joven princesa de Zumaria estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque tocando su mandolina mientras producía música mágica, desde el incidente con el Baron Von Rocha, decidió estudiar todo sobre aquel tipo de música en caso de que regresara y pudiera defenderse._

 _La veía desde lejos, desde hace algunos meces el admirar a la chica sin que ella lo notase, se había convertido en su mejor pasatiempo, su día no estaba completo sin verla a ella, se sentía feliz al ver su sonrisa al tocar algún instrumento musical o al poder oír su melodiosa voz al cantar o siquiera hablar, el poder ver sus preciosos ojos verde claro, su largo cabello negro y sentir el deseo de tocar con sus manos su suave piel blanca y tratar de esconder las ganas que tenía por besarla en los labios._

 _Si, definitivamente estaba loco, loco de amor por ella._

 _"Hey, James" - escucho a su amigo Zandar llamarlo. Oh no, lo iba a arruinar todo - "al fin te encuentro, porque estas…" - No pudo continuar ya que el príncipe rubio lo había atrapado, tapándole la boca y escondiéndole donde él estaba._

 _Reviso, gracias Dios, ella no había escuchado nada._

 _"¡Hmmm,hmmm!" - Zander luchaba contra el agarre de de su mejor amigo y cuando por fin lo soltó le pidió que hiciera silencio - "me puedes explicar, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?"_

 _"Habla bajo, no quiero que ella se dé cuenta que estamos aquí " - le exigió en vos baja._

 _"Ok, pero ¿me lo vas a decir?" - aún quería entender este extraño comportamiento por parte del rubio._

 _"Bueno, hace ya…algunos meces que llevo… haciendo esto" - le dijo nervioso, con sonoro suspiro y sin dejar de observar a una muy concentrada Vivian mientras tocaba las notas de la partituras._

 _"¿Qué?, ¿observar a Vivian como un acosador?" - bromeo mirando lo mismo que el rubio pero para él era simplemente ver a Vivian haciendo lo que le gustaba, tocar música._

 _"Muy gracioso, Zandar " - dijo sarcásticamente - "no, creo...que me...he enamorado de Vivian"_

 _"¡¿Qué?!" - nuevamente el oji pardo le tapo la boca y le exigió silencio al notar que la chica se había percatado del ruido pero al no hallar la razón siguió con lo que hacía. James lo vio con el ceño fruncido, regañándole por qué casi los descubre por su culpa - "lo siento pero ¿cómo es eso?, creí que te gustaba Ruby"_

 _"Yo también pero es como si Vivian me hubiese hechizado con su música, su hermosa y melodiosa voz y sus ojos verdes tan brillantes, es como una diosa, la diosa de la música" - al ver a su amigo del alma hablar como un tonto embobado supo muy bien cuál era el diagnóstico._

 _"Mi amigo, lo que tú tienes se llama, mal de amor" - le dijo en el mismo tono que usaría un médico -"no te gusta, la amas"_

 _"Pero no creo que ella se fije en mí "- le dijo desanimado sin apartar su vista de ella._

 _"¿Por qué no?" - el príncipe de Tangu observó a su joven amigo y no tenía idea de cómo Vivian no pudiera enamorarse de él._

 _A sus 18 años el único hijo varón del rey Roland II y la reina Miranda e hermano de las princesas Amber y Sofía, se había vuelto mucho más guapo, desde niño había despertado el interés, tanto de las princesas como de las aldeanas y ahora que era un adolescente seguía siendo igual, su cabello rubio en el mismo estilo, delgado y de buen porte, sus ojos pardo eran irresistibles para todas y con los años había adquirido una madures que lo hacía junto a Hugo como uno de los príncipes más cotizados de la academia._

 _"Vivian es distinta, nada me asegura de que yo le guste" - le dijo volteándose para observarlo a él._

 _"Oh, vamos James, claro que se puede enamorar de ti y si no, puedes hacer que suceda" - le estaba dando ánimos._

 _"Si, tienes razón, gracias amigo" - por algo él era su mejor amigo, podía contar con él para lo que sea._

 _"James, ¿eres tú? Y ¿tú también Zandar? "- esa vos era la voz de Vivian._

 _¡Oh, no, los había descubierto! Al voltear encontraron a la princesa oji verde con una mirada confusa y dispuesta a preguntar qué hacían detrás de un árbol espiándola de no ser por la campana que los salvó, la misma que indicaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo._

 _"¡Ah, lo siento Vivian pero ahora tenemos que ir a clase!, ¡nos vemos!" - tomo a Zandar del brazo y lo jalo como muñeco de trapo mientras se alejaba corriendo como un corre caminos perseguido por el coyote._

 _Mientras que la joven les mirada confundida y con una gota sobre la nuca, esto sí que era extraño._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Con frustración enterró su cara en una las mullidas almohadas de su cama, ¡qué horror!, seguro que ahora lo consideraba un loco acosador y no lo querría cerca.

"Tal parece que el destino me quiere dejar solo" - pronuncio con pesar para voltearse y mirar el techo - "tengo que hacer algo para que no me odie pero ¿qué?" - se cuestiono después de un suspiro cansado, para luego escuchar unos golpes en su puerta y le dio permiso a la persona para que la abriera y entrara.

"Su majestad, la cena está lista" - era Violeta, quien había sido enviada por Baileywick para avisarle.

"Si, gracias Violeta, enseguida voy" - pero antes de que la mucama se retirase una duda se instaló en su mente - "espera por favor"

"Dígame su majestad" - respondió volteándose para verlo.

"¿Sofía ya regreso?" - preguntó, quería asegurarse de que Hugo la hubiera traído sana y salva como lo prometió.

"Si príncipe, su hermana ya está en el castillo y ahora está en su habitación" - eso fue suficiente respuesta para él, mañana le agradecería al chico el haberla traído, a pesar de que Hugo no era santo de su devoción, era agradecido y esta no era una excepción.

"Gracias Violeta puedes retirarte" - de esta forma la chica se fue dándole una última reverencia.

Salió de su habitación aún con la mente en la búsqueda de una idea para evitar que su preciosa princesa de la música no lo odiara o lo tratase como a la peste pero lo que a Violeta se le olvidó decirle era que Hugo también se encontraba en el castillo y que también había una niña desconocida con Sofia.

De hecho la misma se encontraba en el extenso armario de la joven princesa que aún conservaba algunos de los vestidos de su niñez, la misma la había dejado sola para que se cambiara.

Después de vestirse con la misma piyama azul de la peli castaña se miró con atención en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una de las paredes del gran armario.

"Así que está era la piyama de mi mamá cuando tenía mi edad" - se comentó a sí misma, maravillada de verse en la misma ropa que uso su progenitora y súbitamente su memoria viajó al recuerdo de ese día en la mañana.

 **Flashback**

 _"Leah...Leah, levántate….Leah!" - era la voz de su mamá despertándole._

 _Había heredado el mismo cuarto de cuando ella era princesa, la pequeña se levanto pero aún tenía un poco de sueño._

 _"¿Que sucede mami?" - preguntó bostezando y frotándose los ojos mientras Sofía habría la ventana para que Robin, Mia, Bate Nuez y Clover entraran – "Hola chicos" - les dijo la pequeña a unos ya adultos animales, acariciadores. No era raro para ella verlos allí, eran los amigos animales de su madre por lo que los conocía desde que era una bebe._

 _"Ya es hora despertarse cariño" - decía con voz alegre la adulta Sofía, entrando al armario seguida por su hija y sus amiguitos. Varias veces la mucama encargada de cuidar de su primogénita era la que ayudaba a esta a vestirse pero le gustaba ayudarla a escoger su vestimenta y enseñarle a alistarse sola, como ella lo hacía a su edad, se había encargado de criarla como su madre, Miranda, lo había hecho con ella._

 _Leah sabía coser desde los 5, sabia navegar, no era muy buena en el baile pero era excelente en el esgrima, el dazzleball, el derby volador y en muchos otros deportes al igual que Hugo, James y ella._

 _"¿Cuál te gustaría usar hoy?, recuerda que es el cumpleaños de la abuela Miranda" - era cierto, sus padres habían organizado una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños 74 de su abuelita, por lo que sus tres abuelos, tíos y sus primos irían al castillo desde temprano._

 _"El azul" - Sofía le alcanzó el vestido para que los animalitos le ayudarán a vestirse - "mamá, ¿tiene que venir Andrew?"_

 _Sofía suspiro, sabía por dónde venía la pregunta, ¿cuándo sería el día en que su hija y su sobrino se llevarían bien?_

 _"Leah, sabes que Andrew es hijo de tu tía Amber y ella es mi hermana por lo que él y tú son familia" - respondió con calma, mientras le pasaba a Mia la cinta azul para que le hicieran el lazo en el cabello que tanto le gustaba, después de que ella terminara de peinarla con el cepillo que le pasó Robin._

 _"Pero mamá es que él es muy…" - decía su hija mientras se acomodaba el vestido a lo que ella rodó los ojos._

 _"Hija, sé cómo es, tu tía fue igual conmigo al principio pero después de un tiempo nos volvimos verdaderas hermanas y sobre todos buenas amigas, trata de llevarte bien con él, ¿sí?, hoy es un día muy especial para tu abuela y ¿qué mejor regalo que tu y Andrew no se peleen?" - le aconsejo mientras le colocaba sus pendientes favoritos, los de perlas y Clover le dio los zapatos azules que combinaban con el vestido y por último, la joven reina le acomodó a su hija el amuleto que antes ella había portado con una sonrisa nostálgica. Gracias a Cedric, Leah sabía que el amuleto era mágico pero aún no le daba ningún poder y no tenía idea de que ella lo había portado, sin embargo, se decía que más temprano que tarde la joya le otorgaría poderes y podría empezar a contarle sobre sus aventuras y a guiarla como su tía Tilly lo hizo con ella, de hecho esta misma había mandado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría en la noche con su esposo Sir Bartleby, quien ya no era el caballero silencioso ahora era el duque Bartleby._

 _Escucharon unos toques en la puerta de entrada en la habitación y cuando se aseguraron de que los animales estaban ocultos le dieron permiso a la persona para que entrara._

 _"Buenos días Leah" - era su padre, el rey Hugo, muy contento seguido de su hermanito, el príncipe Darien y de un ya mucho mayor Baileywick._

 _A pesar de su marcada edad el afable y leal mayordomo no quiso abandonar su puesto, no importaba cuanto le insistieran él había dejado claro que quería continuar a su servicio, no era que Sofía y Hugo querían que se fuese, él era parte de la familia además que el peli negro le había tomado mucho cariño, es que a su edad debería de jubilarse pero por lo mismo había pedido que lo dejaran seguir siendo el jefe de mayordomos, claro que ahora tenía ayuda de algunos mayordomos a su cargo pero sin duda así como con los padres de Sofía continuaba siendo la mano derecha del rey y la reina y del mismo modo un buen consejero, amigo y casi un abuelo más para Darien y Leah._

 _"Y hola, querida mía" - dijo en un tono muy amoroso tomando la mano de su mujer con delicadeza y besándole con amor para luego besar a su hija en su frente cariñosamente a lo cual está río feliz saludándoles a los tres._

 _"Hola cielo, Darien, Bayliwcik" - respondió la oji azul luego de una pequeña risita, como le gustaba lo amoroso que era su esposo._

 _"Buenos días mi reina, princesa Leah" - respondió el viejo mayordomo con una sonrisa y una reverencia, a pesar de que la pequeña princesa era tan problemática como lo fue James en su infancia sabía que al igual que sus padres tenía un buen corazón, era única en su especie tal cual como lo fue Sofía, solo que a su estilo._

 _"Baileywick, ¿qué te hemos dicho sobre llamarnos de esa forma?" - estaban en confianza, los conocía a su esposo y a ella, además ahora cuidaba a sus hijos, los cuales también lo querían mucho, no tenía porque dejarse llevar por los protocolos reales._

 _"Lo sé pero como mayordomo debo mostrar mi respeto llamándoles de esa forma y ya sabe que para mí es un honor lamerle así, reina Sofía" - contestó respetuoso y sincero a lo cual la joven reina sonrío agradecida - "quería avisarle que el desayuno ya está listo y que sus padres, el rey padre de Albuquerque, Garrick y sus hermanos estarán por llegar en unas horas"_

 _"Gracias Baileywick, enseguida iremos para haya, por favor asegúrate de que todo esté listo para cuando lleguen" – le indicó a lo que este le dio una última reverencia y salió a cumplir con la orden de su reina._

 _"¿Como me veo papá?" - le preguntó dando una vuelta completa alzando un poco cada lado de la falda del vestido con sus manos._

 _"Preciosa, mi niña" - a lo cual esposa e hija rieron divertidas - "pero te falta algo"_

 _Entonces, Hugo fue hasta el pequeño pero elegante banco de tres pisos, en el mismo armario, para tomar la tiara de princesa que le pertenecía a su hija._

 _La tiara de Leah, estaba hecha de plata y estaba adornada por diamantes, algunos en forma de hojas de árbol y en el centro dos que forman una V con dos diamantes en forma de círculos y tenía uno en forma gota invertida en la cabecera de esta con tres en forma circular, uno pequeño, uno mediano y otro pequeño._

 _Mientras que la tiara de reina de Sofia, tenía también formas de ramas y hojas de árbol pero de oro con círculos de diamantes rozados oscuro y claro, esparcidos por toda la tiara, mientras que en las puntas de arriba de las ramas eran pequeños diamantes de rosa ruby, las hojas están rellenas con otros más pequeñitos y en el centro uno en forma de gota invertida, como la de su hija. La misma corona tenía unos aretes de aguja, que hacían juego, cada uno tenía un diamante en forma de gota del mismo modo que de la corona, mientras que el decorado de hojas y ramas mira hacia abajo._

 _Se arrodilló para alcanzar la altura de su hija y con cuidado colocó la tiara en su cabeza._

 _"Listo" - dijo, orgulloso, cada vez que veía a su pequeña, era como volver a ver la pequeña Sofia, esa que ahora es la mujer con la cual comparte su vida y tiene una hermosa familia y que no caminaría por nada del mundo._

 _"Gracias papi" - le agradeció, dándole un abrazo que él correspondió con gusto._

 _"Sus majestades, el regalo para la reina madre ya ha llegado" - hablo Mercy._

 _"Hola Marcy, ¿en donde lo dejaron?" - preguntó Hugo_

 _"Se encuentra en el salón familiar" - informa la mucama._

 _"Muchas gracias Marcy" - agradeció Sofia, mientras la ya adulta mucama salía con una reverencia a continuar con sus labores._

 _"Y cuál es el regalo para la abuela, ¿mamá?" - preguntó curioso Darien._

 _"Vamos para que puedan verlo" - propuso la joven reina para salir de la habitación junto con su familia._

 _El salón familiar seguía siendo el mismo en donde pasaban una noche de juegos en familia o querían tener rato solos los cuatro. Entraron y ambos niños quedaron confundidos al ver en una de las mesas un objeto algo grande cubierto por una funda estilo cortina **(como la que usaron en antes de mostrar el proyecto de ciencias en la feria de** **ciencia encantada).**_

 _"¿Ese es el regalo?" - preguntó Leah, con una mirada extrañeza._

 _"No" - respondió riendo su padre, para luego acercarse al objeto y abrir la cortina y mostrar una escultura de rosa - "Es este"_

 _"Oooooohhhhh" - pronunciaron impresionados y maravillados sus pequeños hijos._

 _La escultura estaba muy bien hecha y detallada, el tallo de color marrón, las hojas de color verde y los pétalos de color rosa, todo hecho de cristal._

 _"Le pedimos al vidriero de la corte que la hiciera, ya saben que la rosa rosada es la favorita de su abuela, así que se nos ocurrió hacerle una escultura de esta en cristal para su cumpleaños, ¿qué les parece?" - les pregunto contenta, mientras se las mostraba._

 _"Esta preciosa mamá" - comentó de igual forma su hija._

 _"Así es, a la abuela le fascinará" - concordó su hijo menor._

 _"Gracias hijos, bueno, por ahora debemos dejarla aquí y tener mucho cuidado con ella, es muy frágil y no queremos que se rompa y no le digan nada a nadie es una sorpresa, ¿ok?" - respondió, colocando el adorno sobre la mesa y sus hijos asentían con alegría._

 _"Bien, ahora vamos a desayunar para luego recibir a la familia" - sugirió Hugo y de esta forma bajaron al comedor real._

 **Fin del Flashback**

El rostro de la pequeña volvió a llenarse de tristeza, cuanto quiera tener a su familia con ella en estos momentos, si, aquí también estaban pero esto era el pasado, ella aún no ha nacido y nadie sabe que es la futura hija de Sofía y Hugo y prefería que no, podía arruinar más el futuro. Tenía que arreglar todo pero ¿como lo haría?

De repente escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta que la sacaron de sus recuerdos.

"Leah, soy yo, Sofia, ¿puedo entrar?" - preguntó cautelosa, quería ganarse la confianza de la niña para que le diera respuestas de su origen y saber de dónde saco el amuleto.

"Si" - fue la única respuesta que escucho y al abrir la puerta quedó algo asombrada, por un minuto pensó que estaba viendo su yo infantil en un espejo, su vieja piyama le quedaba prefecto a la niña.

"¿Estás bien?" - le preguntó Leah y se dio cuenta de se había quedado mirándola, estudiándola, pero es que no podía evitarlo era como verse a ella misma cuando tenía 9 años.

"¿He?, si, estoy bien, es que me sorprendió, creí que no te quedaría pero ya veo que es de tu talla" - le respondió con cariño, por alguna razón esta pequeña le llegaba al corazón, cada vez que la veía le nacía el deseo de cuidarla y protégela, como...una hija.

"Si, gracias, por dejarme usarla mientras mi ropa se seca" - agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, para ella también había sido una sorpresa ver a su madre de adolescente usando su amuleto, si conseguía lograr su meta, le preguntaría a su mamá adulta sobre ello, claro, sin que sepa todo esto.

"De nada, oye, pedí que nos enviarán la cena aquí y comer juntas, ¿qué te parece?, ¿tienes hambre?" - preguntó y Leah solo asintió. Esto le constaría trabajo.

Alguien tocó la puerta de entrada a la habitación y al preguntar quién era se escucho la voz de su padre y le dio el permiso para entrar, mientras salían del armario.

Roland entró junto con Miranda y les pasó lo mismo que a Baileywick, la pequeña era casi la copia de Sofía en su niñez.

"Hola, papá, mamá" - les saludo Sofia.

"Hola, hija, Baileywick, nos contó sobre tu invitada" - contó dulcemente el rey rubio para luego mirar a la Infante - "Hola, Leah, ¿verdad?" - preguntó y otra vez una simple afirmación con la cabeza fue la respuesta - "bienvenida a nuestro castillo, soy Roland II el rey de este reino, Enchancia y ella es mi esposa Miranda y ya conoces a mi hija menor, Sofia" - las señaló a ambas y estas le sonrieron - "puedo preguntar ¿dónde están tus padres?"

"Es que...yo..." - no sabía que responder, así que optó por mentir - "No...no lo sé"

Roland la observo con desconcierto y después intercambio miradas de preocupación con su hija y su esposa, quien decido hablar con la pequeña.

"Oh, cariño, ¿le pasó algo malo a tu familia?" - le preguntó tal y como lo haría con su propia hija, agachándose a su altura

"Podría decirse...es que...no...me acuerdo de nada" - y de nuevo su única opción fue mentir.

Miranda la observo con lastima y compasión, pensaba que algo realmente horrible debía de haberle sucedido como para olvidarse de todo.

Mientras, Roland le hablaba a Sofia en privado.

"Esto me preocupa hija, no sabemos de dónde viene y quién es su familia y ¿te diste cuenta de que tiene un amuleto igual al tuyo?" - le dijo con una cara seria.

"Lo sé papá, yo también lo estoy pero Hugo y yo no podíamos dejarla sola en medio del bosque y sí, me di cuenta" – su padre asintió con comprensión.

"Mañana enviaré un mensajero por el doctor, para que la revise, saber quién es" - le informó mientras, observaba a su esposa jugar con Leah, usando los viejos muñecos de Sofia, los había sacado para entretener a la niña.

"Papá, no hay otro amuleto iguala al mío, ¿verdad?" - preguntó pensando que tal vez los Marubianos habían formado dos amuletos, sin embargo no era muy probable.

"No, el amuleto de Avalor es único Sofia, no hay ninguna copia en el mundo" - le explico con calma pero aún bastante serio su padre y era lo que se temía - "Ya envié un mensaje a el rey Garrick, para que sepa que Hugo pasara la noche aquí"

La peli castaña asintió con una sonrisa agradecida. Les contó a que iban a cenar en su habitación por hoy, acordaron que Leah se quedaría en su habitación y les dio las buenas noches.

Al rato llego Violeta con la cena y se pusieron a comer cuando por de nuevo alguien llamó a la puerta, Sofia fue a abrirla y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Hugo parado frente a ella.

"Hu...Hugo" - tartamudeó con las mejillas enrojecidas, se podría decir que los dos estaba sonrojados y la pequeña se dio cuenta de esto por lo que tuvo una idea.

"Ho...hola, Sofia, he...quería saber cómo...estabas y cómo van las cosas con Leah" – preguntó, en verdad si quería saber cómo estaba la pequeña pero también había ido para verla a ella, la oji azul con una sonrisa tímida lo dejo pasar.

"¡Hugo!" - Leah estaba muy feliz de verlo, dejó de comer y corrió a los brazos de su papá adolescente con mucha alegría y este la recibió igual, era extraño pero la pequeña le transmitía felicidad y ternura y así como Sofia sentía el deseo de protegerla, ambos se imaginaron que era porque sentían simpatía y aprecio por ella.

"Hola, Leah, ¿cómo te sientes?" - le preguntó mientras la cargaba, cuando la encontraron había llorado.

"Mejor porque estás aquí, ¿ya cenaste?, puedes comer con nosotras, ¿verdad Sofia?" - la oji azul nerviosa asintió con la cabeza y así el chico se acercó con la niña aún cargada a comer un poco de la comida que tenían, Sofia por un momento los vio enternecida, a su parecer la niña se abría encariñado con Hugo, luego se sentó junto a ellos.

Mientras que abajo, en el comedor real, James y Amber estaban cenando y luego llegaron sus padres, el rubio preguntó por su hermana menor y sus padres le contaron a su hermana y a él sobre la pequeña Leah y que Hugo y su cochero se estaban quedando en el castillo esa noche, ya que por la lluvia no podían volver a su castillo.

"Y ¿no se sabe de dónde viene?" - cuestionó la rubia.

"No, pareciera que no pudiera recordar nada de su familia, es muy extraño" - comentó Miranda de forma seria, aún le perturbaba el hecho de que esta niña desconocida tuviera un gran parecido con su hija.

"Mañana vendrá el doctor a revisarla" - les informó su padre de igual forma.

"Iré a ver a Sofia" - James estaba a puerto de levantarse pero su madre lo detuvo.

"No, James, creo que es mejor que las dejes descansar, lo más probable es que este dormida, además no queremos presionarla, de esa forma no ganaremos su confianza" - le explico con calma la reina, así que tanto él como su hermana decidieron hacerle caso, ya mañana podrían conocer a la niña.

De vuelta a la habitación de Sofia, una de las ayudantes de cocina salía de esta con las bandejas de comida vacías y la princesa le daba las gracias.

"Bueno, gracias por la comida, ya debo regresar a mi habitación, hasta mañana" - había dicho el oji verde oscuro pero Leah lo retuvo del brazo.

"¡No!, Hugo, por favor, no te vayas, duerme con nosotras, ¿sí?" - le suplico la niña con una mirada de cachorrito, adolecente o adulto conocía los puntos débiles de su padre y así él casi nunca podía negarle nada.

Al escuchar la propuesta de la Infante ambos adolescentes enrojecieron.

"Pe...pero..Leah, es que...esta es la habitación de Sofia no mía" - se excusó tímido, mientras trataba de evitar que Sofia lo viera así.

"Sofia, por favor que se quede, me sentiría mejor si él se queda, solo por hoy, por favor" - le rogó, aún sin soltar el brazo del joven oji verde oscuro.

"Pues...yo...he...bueno, está bien, claro eso si tu quieres Hugo" - tartamudeo igual de tímida.

El chico observó a Sofia, no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía en su ropa de dormir, definitivamente una belleza y sensualidad sin igual para luego observar a una Leah colgada de su brazo, ¿por qué no?, sería lindo pasar una noche los tres juntos, además quería que la niña supiera que la querían ayudar.

"Si, lo haré" - respondió con una sonrisa suave para ambas, Leah dio saltitos y chillidos de alegría, por lo que después de unos minutos decidieron como dormirían y aunque Hugo se ofreció a dormir frente a la ventana, Leah objeto aquello diciéndole que él también dormiría en la cama. Y así, Sofia estaba acostada en el lado izquierdo, Hugo en el derecho y Leah entre los dos.

Sofia le pidió a Hugo que apagara la luz de mesa y así se dispusieron a dormir, minutos después ya estaban completamente dormidos y sin que se dieran cuenta Hugo y Sofía se habían tomado de las manos, mientras que Leah soñaba con sus padres adultos y su hermano menor, pasando un día tranquilo, en el jardín del palacio, solos los cuatro.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 **Sofia The First no nos pertenece.**

* * *

Era muy temprano, el sol no había salido y el único despierto en la habitación era el peli negro, había despertado desde hace dos horas para después quedarse embelesado con la imagen que se mostraba ante sus ojos, su princesa se veía preciosa dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos se sonrojó con fuerza al encontrarse tomado de la mano de su amada y con dolor tuvo que soltarla, si fuera por él estaría toda la vida de su mano pero no quería que lo considerara un aprovechado.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer la escultural figura de la oji azul, no es que él vivía de las apariencias pero era consciente del cuerpo delgado y fino de la chica, como se moría por tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla feliz, el día anterior se había decidió a declararle sus sentimientos pero después de la llegada de Leah eso pasó a segundo plano pero no quería decir que no lo tenía en mente, decidió dejarlo para cuando hayan encontrado a la familia de la infante.

Luego recayó en los dos amuletos que descansaban sobre los cuellos de Sofia y Leah, eran exactamente iguales pero se preguntaba si el de la niña era igual de mágico que el de la princesa menor de Enchancia y también el cómo lo habría conseguido. Recordó cuando Sofia le explicó las reglas del amuleto de Avalor.

 **"Por cada acción que vayas a cometer según buena o mala tendrás un poder, una bendición o una maldición".**

También le había contado sobre la princesa Elena de Avalor, que el amuleto lo crearon los Marubianos, una civilización antigua de ese mismo reino, de la biblioteca secreta y que ella fue la guardiana de la historia que tenía como tarea darle a cada historia sin terminar, que se le fue asignada, un final feliz, sobre las islas Mistyc y el cómo los protectores la convirtieron en la protectora del reino, hasta de que Amber la acompaño a aquellas islas y sabía del amuleto, a partir de allí decidió acompañarla cada vez que podía para ayudarla en sus aventuras, incluso conoció a la tía Tilly, quien tuvo una peculiar manera de probar si era de confianza, no podía culparla, un secreto como ese no se lo podías contar a cualquiera.

Le fue lo más sincero posible, hablo con el corazón, sin contar que le reveló en privado que amaba a Sofia, en realidad fue ella quien se dio cuenta, le juro que su amor era muy grande, honesto, infinito y que sería capaz de dar su vida por ella, que jamás haría algo que la lastime. Fue ahí cuando la duquesa de Enchancia entendió que lo que decía era verdad y supo que su secreto y su sobrina estaban en buenas manos.

Noto que la pequeña comenzaba a removerse en su sueño, inclusive comenzaba a llorar, se le partió el corazón verla así, seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, la pobre se veía muy alterada.

"Leah...despierta..." - la movía y movía pero la niña estaba demasiado metida en su mal sueño

Sofia se despertó debido al movimiento ya que estaba más cerca de esta.

"Hugo, ¿qué sucede?" - le preguntó al verlo mover con desesperación a la pequeña y esta tenía una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro con los ojos serrados

"Es Leah, al parecer está teniendo una pesadilla, no deja de llorar" - le dijo con preocupación.

"¡Leah, estamos aquí, despierta!" - en un segundo la niña gritó un horrible no y al mirar a Sofia y Hugo verla con angustia lo único que hizo fue abrazarse a la cintura de su madre adolescente, mientras seguía llorando y esta le acariciaba la cabeza para reconfortarle - "Leah, ¿qué soñaste?"

"Es que...no sé...todo es muy confuso…" - No podía decirle que había soñado con ellos, los Sofia y Hugo adultos. El sueño había empezado muy bien, sus padres, hermano y ella, estaban disfrutando de un día de campo pero de repente el cielo se lleno de nubes de tormenta, truenos y relámpagos se escuchaban por doquier y un fuerte ventarrón casi se la lleva volando, al voltearse vio cómo los cuerpos de su familia comenzaban a desvanecerse y fue allí cuando grito desesperada.

Hugo y Sofía intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, mientras que la pequeña se aferraba al cuerpo de la oji azul como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando consiguieron que se calmara, Hugo se retiró a su habitación para buscar sus cosas en lo que se arreglaban para ir por ellas y bajar a desayunar, con lo que este no contaba era que James lo había visto cuando salía, tenía pensado ir a conocer a la niña misteriosa, iba a seguirlo para reclamarle pero Amber lo detuvo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones y se lo llevó en contra de su voluntad hacia el gran comedor para el desayuno.

Violet llego a la habitación para entregarle su ropa, lavada y seca a Leah y ya cuando Sofia y ella estaban listas, entro su padre que venía con el doctor para revisar a la niña, por lo que la dejaron solo con ella y después de un rato salió.

"¿Como la ve doctor?" - preguntó el rey Roland II.

"Físicamente está bien, no tiene alguna herida pero por la parte psicológica me preocupa" – respondió observando sus anotaciones.

"¿Que quiere decir?" - quiso saber Sofia.

"A mi parecer, la niña está pasando por un estado de shock, bloquea algunas partes de su memoria debido al miedo a un hecho de extremo terror que haya presenciado, es por ello que no recuerda nada por ahora" - les explico, mientras que Roland y su hija menor se imaginaban que quizás haya visto a sus padres ser secuestrados o peor que murieran frente a ella.

En ese momento llego Hugo, ya vestido con su ropa habitual, dio un saludo respetuoso y procedió a preguntar por la niña, le contaron él diagnostico expuesto por el galeno y se imaginó lo mismo que Roland y Sofia.

"Por lo que veo, toma a la princesa Sofia y al príncipe Hugo como figuras paternas, se siente protegida solo con ustedes, lo que es muy bueno, se deben ganar su confianza para que poco a poco empiece a recordar, eso sí, sin forzarla, debe hacerlo por naturalidad" - les informo mientras el oji verde oscuro y la peli castaña se sonrojaban al escuchar el termino paternas.

"Aremos un retrato de ella y preguntaremos en todos los reinos para ver si alguien la reconoce, muchas gracias por venir doctor" - le agradeció el rey rubio, el médico hizo una reverencia y se retiró - "iré a decirle a tu madre y tus hermanos lo que dijo el doctor, los veré abajo para desayunar"

"Si papá" - abrió la puerta de la habitación y vieron a la pequeña sentada en la ventana, mientras leía uno de sus libros - "Leah, el doctor ya nos dijo que estas bien y que podrás recodar poco a poco"

"Pero ahora tenemos que ir a desayunar, ¿lista?" - continuo Hugo y rápidamente la pequeña los tomo a ambos de la mano y muy felizmente caminaron por el pasillo, Suset los vio pasar y los saludo.

"Oh, parecen una familia feliz" - comentó para sí misma de forma romántica.

Ya estaban cerca de las escaleras cuando se toparon con Cedric.

"Buenos días princesa Sofia" - le saludo con una alegre reverencia.

"Buenos días, Sr. Cedric, ¿cómo está?" - saludo ella igual de contenta.

"Muy bien, gracias" - contestó pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de Hugo su humor cambio a uno más serio - "buenos días, príncipe Hugo"

"Buenos días, Cedric" - contestó él príncipe menor de Albuquerque en el mismo tono. Ambos se dirigían una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras que Leah mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, tal parece que la rivalidad entre el hechicero real y su padre era desde antes de que ella naciera, mucho antes y lo más seguro era que lo mismo pasaba con su tío James.

Cedric no confiaba en Hugo y este no confiaba en Cedric y es que los dos no querían ver a Sofia sufrir por ninguno, lo cual los hacía no llevarse bien, sin contar que ambos sabían que le habían hecho mal en algún momento, Hugo en la carrera de prueba para el equipo del Derby Volador de la escuela y Cedric cuando casi se apodera del reino y que además le revelara que siempre estuvo detrás del amuleto en busca de poder, sin embargo, había dos cosas que ambos compartían, que fueron reformados gracias a ella y que la querían de formas distintas. Hugo la amaba mientras Cedric le tenía un gran cariño y simpatía, pues era la única amiga sincera que tenía y eso lo valoraba mucho, si no fuera por ella él rey Roland II ya lo hubiera enviado a pudrirse en el calabozo.

Su vista se fijó en la pequeña Leah, que todavía estaba de las manos de ambos jóvenes.

"¿Y esta niña?" - preguntó confundido y al examinarle más de cerca quedo casi sin aliento al notar que portaba un amuleto exactamente igual al de Sofia - "por la varita de Merlyn ese... es...es..."

"Oh, es cierto, Sr. Cedric, ella es Leah, Leah él es el Sr. Cedric el sensacional, el hechicero real del castillo, Hugo y yo la encontramos cerca de las caballerizas de la Academia Real, no sabemos de dónde viene y al parecer no recuerda nada de su familia" - al oír eso Leah miro hacia sus pies apenada, no quería mentirle a su familia pero no tenía otra opción - "pero lo más extraño es que tiene un amuleto igual al mío, por lo que me preguntaba si podíamos pasar por su taller después de la escuela para ver si podemos encontrar una forma de ayudarle"

"Sin duda es muy extraño, en ningún libro sale que haya una copia del amuleto de Avalor, que yo sepa es una pieza única" - comentaba mientras observaba a la pequeña que mostraba una sonrisa forzada ante la mirada aguda del hechicero sobre ella - "Pueden pasar por mi taller antes de la cena, mientras, tratare de ver si puedo indagar sobre esto en los libros que tengo, puesto que estoy muy atareado, como recordara mañana es el cumpleaños de su madre"

Leah abrió los ojos sorprendida, en el tiempo que llevaba en el pasado no se había propuesto investigar qué día era o la fecha, por lo que fue una total impresión para ella que al igual que en el futuro era el cumpleaños de su abuela, solo que en su tiempo ese día ya había llegado y en el pasado faltaba uno.

"Claro, mañana es el cumpleaños de mamá" - comentó Sofia con alegría.

"Exacto, por lo que el rey me pidió que montará las decoraciones con magia en el salón de baile y practicare algunos trucos que tengo preparados" - les comento moviendo su varita mágica con orgullo.

Sofia y Leah lo miraban sonrientes, pues a ambas les gustaba la magia y pensaban que el Sr. Cedric era un gran hechicero, mientras que Hugo solo rodó los ojos.

"Si es que salen bien" - murmuro el peli negro.

"¿Qué insinúas chiquillo?" - le recriminó el hechicero

"Sabes a qué me refiero" - encaro el chico.

"Oigan, ¿por qué no vamos a comer?, se les hace tarde para la escuela" - intervino Leah para evitar otra de las discusiones entre su padre y el hechicero, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras - "Nos vemos después Sr. Cedric" - pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, madre e hija antes de irse

"¡Oh, ese príncipe malcriado!" - refunfuñó para luego buscar serenarse - "Bueno, será mejor que empiece mi trabajo"

Y así Cedric se dirigió al salón de baile para empezar con las decoraciones mientras que Sofia, Hugo y Leah llegaban al comedor, los saludaron a todos aún ante la atenta mirada que les daban y es que al igual que a Suset le parecían dos padres con su niña, Amber, Miranda y Roland sonrieron enternecidos, mientras que

James miraba con disgusto a Hugo, no le diría a su padre que lo había visto salir de la habitación de Sofia, luego le exigiría explicaciones, porque no era tonto, eso había sido suficiente prueba de que había dormido allí.

Ahora, su hermana y él estaban más atentos en el increíble parecido que tenía la pequeña con Sofia cuando era niña.

"James, Amber ella es Leah" - les presento su hermana menor mientras Hugo, siendo el caballero que era les ayudaba a sentarse en la mesa a ambas para después sentarse él - "Leah, ellos son la princesa Amber y el príncipe James, mis hermanos"

"Woww, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, son tan parecidos a las de Sofia, lo que es un poco raro pero es como volver a ver a mi hermana de pequeñita" - comentó emocionada la rubia, ya que Leah les había dado una sonrisa después de la presentación.

"Si, definitivamente es muy impresionante, hasta tienen el mismo amuleto" - al escuchar a su tío James adolescente decir eso tomó la joya con ambas manos mientras rezaba porqué no la descubrieran, mientras tanto, su memoria viajaba a los hechos que sucedieron en su tiempo aquel día en la hora del almuerzo.

 **Flashback**

 _Después de que sus tíos, primos y abuelos habían llegado fueron al gran comedor, primero tenderían un almuerzo en familia para celebrar en íntimo el cumpleaños de su abuela y en la noche sería la gran fiesta._

 _"Para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra querida reina madre el chef André a preparado todos sus platillos favoritos y por último un pastel de chocolate y vainilla de 10 capaz y para la fiesta se ha hecho uno de 100 capaz" - informó_ Baileywick _, los sirvientes colocaron el pastel en la gran mesa y comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños para que después de pedir su deseo una muy contenta Miranda soplará las velas._

 _"Gracias, mi mayor regalo es ver a mi familia unida y feliz" - les hablo con una dulce sonrisa mientras Roland la abrazaba._

 _Llego la hora de los obsequios y su regalo fue un retrato de su abuela, hecho por ella misma, la felicito y la abrazo, algo que no le gusto a su primo Andrew, desde que Leah tenía el amuleto de Avalor era popular entre varios de los príncipes y princesas de la academia, aunque ella no le prestaba atención a eso._

 _Era increíble como una joya hacía que te tomasen en cuenta, por si fuera poco al igual que él había ganado la carrera de prueba para el equipo del Derby de la escuela, lo que significaba que tendría que hacer equipo con ella y lo peor es que la princesa de Enchancia no se había metido en problemas durante todo un mes, añoraba verla siendo regañada y castigada por su mamá, según él, merecía tener más atención que ella, era más hábil, más inteligente, además para él ella no era su prima, solo era la hija de una mujer que a pesar de que ahora fuese la reina del reino de su abuelo, nació siendo un simple aldeana, fue ahí cuando su mente tuvo una idea, solo necesitaba un componente especial._

 _"Oye Leah ¿y tus aretes de perlas?" - escucho a su prima Sol preguntar y entonces supo que tenía que hacer._

 _Se escabulló sin que nadie lo viera y subió hacia las habitaciones, no fue difícil saber cuál era la de Leah pues la decoración era femenina, busco entre todos los cajones hasta que en uno de los del escritorio frente a la ventana encontró lo que buscaba, los aretes de perlas, tomó uno y salió de allí en busca del fuerte componente que haría que su plan funcionará._

 _Después de que se fuera llego Leah, que luego de que su prima le recordará que no tenía sus aretes favoritos salió a buscarlos._

 _"¿Donde estarán?, no recuerdo donde los deje" - fue entonces cuando recayó en el cajón de su escritorio que estaba medio abierto y los encontró o más bien lo encontró, ya que solo había uno._

 _Se lo colocó en su oreja derecha, mientras se preguntaba dónde estaría el otro, así que empezó a buscar por toda la habitación._

 _Mientras tanto, Andrew daba vueltas por todo el castillo hasta que se fijó en el salón familiar, vio el regalo y abrió la cortina, justo lo que necesitaba. Con el arete en su mano hizo como si lanzará una pelota de béisbol y en menos de un segundo rompió la rosa de cristal dejándola hecha añicos y el arete mezclado entre ellos, el estruendo fue tal que Leah y Sofia lo escucharon, la segunda había salido en busca de la rosa de cristal para dársela a su mamá._

 _"¿Que fue eso?" - se preguntaron al mismo tiempo y de esta forma se dirigieron al mismo lugar solo que Leah llegó antes pero Andrew ya estaba escondido en el pasillo esperando ver a su prima hundida en un problema enorme._

 _Al entrar la niña quedo sin aliento al ver el regalo de su abuela destruido._

 _"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" - pronunció al entrar para ver si encontraba algún indicio de quién lo había hecho pero la pobre no se imaginaba lo que se le vendría encima._

 _Sofia llego y casi se desmaya al ver el regalo de su madre en aquel estado pero lo peor fue ver a su hija en la escena del crimen._

 _"Pero...Leah... ¿Por qué?" - no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, después de un mes sin meterse en problemas su hija hacia lo impensable._

 _"Mamá, espera, yo no fui" - trato de defenderse pero Sofia estaba demasiado enojada como para escucharla y por si fuera poco los ojos de la reina de Enchancia captaron el arete de perla entre los escombros, lo que solo logró que su ira aumentará._

 _"¡¿Y esto?, este es tu arete de perlas, Leah ¿porque, porque lo hiciste?!" - le preguntó, mientras lo tomaba con su mano derecha, si había algo que verdaderamente enojaba a Sofia era que le mintieran._

 _"Pero mamá..." - intento defenderse pero era inútil, su mamá estaba muy molesta._

 _"¡Sabías lo importante que era este regalo para tu abuela y ahora está todo destruido!" - no podía entender que había llevado a su hija a hacer algo así._

 _En ese momento llegaron Hugo y Darien, habían ido a buscarlas ya que el alboroto se escuchaba hasta el gran comedor, tamaña sorpresa que se llevaron al ver el obsequio para la abuela Miranda hecho añicos y más aún ver a madre hija viéndose con el ceño fundido._

 _"Sofia, ¿qué pasó?" - le pregunto su esposo._

 _"Leah rompió la rosa de cristal" - respondió Sofia._

 _"¿Qué?" - preguntaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo totalmente anonadados._

 _"¡Papá, Darien, yo no lo hice, he tratado de explicarle eso a mamá pero no me oye!" - suplico la pequeña, Hugo creía en su hija pero también en su esposa, sin embargo para él lo importante en este momento era evitar que madre e hija dijeran algo de lo que se pudieran arrepentir._

 _"¡No mientas Leah, tú arete estaba entre los pedazos de cristal!" - exclamó mostrándole a Hugo dicha joya en su mano._

 _"¡No sé cómo llego allí, yo fui a mi habitación a buscarlo y de repente escuche un ruido, vine y encontré el regalo así, tienen que creerme!" - suplico pero parecía no funcionar con su mamá._

 _"Sofia, tal vez deberías pensarlo" - quiso intentar Hugo pero ni siquiera a él quiso escuchar._

 _"Lo siento hija pero las pruebas están en tu contra y no tengo más opción que castigarte" - contestó con algo de pesar, se sentía muy decepcionada de ella - "Estas castigada por dos meses, solo saldrás a la escuela y no podrás practicar el Derby Volador a menos que sea en la escuela"_

 _"¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto…te odio!" - gritó llorando, mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación siendo seguida por su hermano, a Sofia le dolió mucho escuchar esto pero aún así no la siguió._

 _Mientras que desde su escondite, Andrew sonreía satisfecho, había logrado su cometido y solo para regocijarse más en la desdicha de su prima los siguió a Darien y a ella, se quedo escuchando en el pasillo antes de la puerta de entrada al cuarto._

 _Leah estaba recostada boca abajo en su cama con su cara escondida entre una de las almohadas, mientras lloraba y su hermano se sentó a su lado con una mano en su espalda para reconfortarla._

 _"¡¿Cómo es posible que mi mamá no me crea?!" - gritaba sin consuelo, le dolía que su progenitora no tomará en cuenta su palabra._

 _"Te entiendo hermana pero también entiende a mamá. Solo dale tiempo, ambas necesitan calmarse y luego podrán hablar y descubriremos quien lo hizo" - le explicó Darien, buscando que sus palabras la ayudarán pero lo malo es que su hermana era tan obstinada como su madre._

 _"No importa lo que diga, no me va a creer, ¡la odio y no la quiero ver!" - de esta forma la pequeña salió de la habitación, Andrew se escondió en el pasillo antes de que pudieran atraparlo, ya todo estaba hecho, no tenía nada más que hacer._

 _"¡Leah, aguarda, ¿a dónde vas?!" - le preguntó preocupado Darien._

 _"¡Saldré al jardín, necesito caminar un poco a ver si se me quita la rabia!" - y así se perdió de la vista de su hermano menor._

 **Fin del Flashback**

"¡Leah…Leah!" - le llamaba su tío James adolescente.

"¿Ha?, ¿que...qué pasó?" - preguntó extrañada al verse observada por todos.

"Es que notamos que tenías una expresión de gran tristeza, ¿te sientes bien?" - le preguntó su abuela.

"No es nada" - mintió dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, queríamos decirte que estamos buscando a tu familia y me preguntaba si nos podrías decir algo que nos dé una pista" - pidió el rey Roland II, era crucial para saber de dónde venía.

"He...me encantaría pero..lamentablemente…. aún no recuerdo nada, perdón" - respondió esperando sonar creíble.

"Está bien, no queremos que te sientas presionada pero tan pronto recuerdes algo dínoslo, por favor" – le dijo su joven abuela Miranda con dulzura y ella asintió.

Después del desayuno, Sofia se fue con Hugo en su carruaje para el gran disgusto de James pero de nuevo su hermana melliza no le permitió evitarlo.

Mientras que en el castillo ella esperaba el momento perfecto para bajar sin ser vista y así poder encontrar lo que necesitaba para que todo regresará a ser como antes.

Fijándose que no hubieran muros en la costa salió de la habitación de Sofia y bajo las escaleras que la llevaran a la parte de atrás del castillo, cualquiera que la viera se preguntaría como es que sabía llegar hasta allí, al llegar a la cocina corrió hacia afuera y después adentrarse en el jardín, hasta que vio la misma puerta que llevaba a aquel pozo.

Como se lo esperaba estaba cubierto por ramas y hojas, las quito y de nuevo la voz gruesa del objeto mágico se escucho.

"Hola, princesa Leah, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" - hablo en su modo pausado el pozo.

"¿Sabes quién soy, aunque aún no he nacido?" - se sorprendió.

"Por supuesto, soy mágico, puedo ver el futuro" - respondió de forma sabía.

"Oh, bueno, entonces sabes a qué vine" - busco en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda para después tirarla por la boca ya abierta del pozo parlante - "Por favor anula mi deseo y has que todo vuelva a la normalidad" - serró los ojos esperando a que sucedería algo pero al ver que nada pasaba se preocupó - "¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué no funcionó?

"Lo siento pero a pesar de conocer el presente, pasado y futuro no puedo cambiar los deseos de mis yo de cada tiempo, además mi magia no puede interferir con la del amuleto de Avalor" - respondió.

"¿Mi amuleto?, ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?" - preguntó mientras tocaba la gema rosa de la joya mágica con su mano.

"Princesa, ¿conoces las reglas del amuleto?" - preguntó el pozo.

"Si, por cada acción que vayas a cometer, según buena o mala tendrás un poder, una bendición o una maldición" - pronunció y el pozo lo recitó con ella

"Así es, fue enviada al pasado por una maldición de su amuleto, por lo que la única que puede romper el hechizo es usted misma" - respondió dejándola más confundida que antes - "Cuando pidió el deseo, intervino en la historia de sus padres, cambiando un hecho crucial para su futuro, debe encontrar cuál es y arreglarlo para que el amuleto la devuelva a su época"

"Pero ¿cómo are eso?" - se lamentaba, sentándose en la hierba de espaldas al pozo y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras recordaba aquel deseo con el que causó todo.

 **Flashback**

 _Darien estaba muy preocupado por su madre y su hermana, siempre habían tenido diferencias pero nunca algo como esto, creía en la palabra de Leah pero tampoco culpaba a su mamá, ella no podría adivinar quién fue el culpable de este horrible hecho, solo se habían dejado llevar por la ira, su padre y él las conocían mejor que nadie y sabían que se querían mucho, ninguna tenía la culpa._

 _De repente oyó una risa conocida tres pasillos después del cual estaba, en su regocijo Andrew no se dio cuenta de que un castillo tan grande siempre había eco, por lo que su risa se escuchaba por casi todo el lugar._

 _Al encontrarlo decidió no hacerse notar y escuchar porque estaba tan feliz._

 _"Ja,ja,ja...mi plan funcionó…a falta de práctica perderá y tendrá que salir del equipo...y solo tuve que tomar uno de sus aretes y destruir una rosa de cristal..." - se reía sin control, creía que su plan nadie podría descubrirlo._

 _"¡Así que fuiste tú!" - le gritó Darien agarrándole de la muñeca y mirándole con disgusto, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a su hermana mayor?_

 _"¡¿De qué hablas? y suéltame!" - quiso hacerle creer que no sabía nada pero era inútil._

 _"¡Ni lo intentes porque escuche como te burlabas de mi hermana!" - le reclamó y después comenzó a caminar mientras lo jalaba del agarre en su muñeca._

 _"¿Que...que haces?" - preguntó, su primo se veía muy enojado._

 _"Tú vendrás conmigo y le dirás toda la verdad a mis padres, por tu culpa mi hermana y mi madre están peleadas y no permitiré que mi familia se desmorone por tu inconsciencia y egoísmo" - hablo firme y decidido el hijo menor de los reyes de Enchancia._

 _Andrew tenía una cara de espanto y tragaba duro, si sus tíos se enteraban de lo que hizo seguro se lo dirían a sus padres y su madre lo castigaría de por vida, era su fin._

 _Mientras en el jardín Leah caminaba más, más y más, hasta que se fijó en una puerta de hierro, con una forma muy rara, con un candado del mismo material y casi más grande de lo común._

 _"Qué extraño, nunca había estado en esta parte del jardín" - abrió la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo y al entrar vio un gran montículo de hojas y ramas pero su vista pudo captar algo dorado entre estas._

 _Al mismo tiempo Sofia y Hugo aún estaban en el salón familiar, la joven reina veía con suma tristeza el arete de su hija en la palma de su mano._

 _"Querida" - le hablo su esposo con la preocupación marcada en su rostro - "Entiendo que estés molesta pero Leah solo trataba de explicarse"_

 _"Es que...no entiendo por qué sucedió todo esto" - cuestionó con un pesado suspiro y se sentaba en uno de los sofás del lugar - "Tienes razón debí dejarla explicarse, defenderse, deje que mi rabia me dominará. Oh, no fui una buena madre, lo siento Hugo, seguramente estas decepcionado de mi y no te culpo si quisieras casarte con otra"_

 _Su esposo le brindó una dulce sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas - "Mi Sofia, te conozco, es normal que cometas errores, todos lo hacemos, ¿qué mejor prueba que yo mismo?- ambos rieron un poco, sabían a qué se refería - "Eso solo muestra que eres humana, una gran mujer, madre y esposa, jamás podría casarme con otra, te amo demasiado. Aunque pasaran una y mil vidas siempre te elegiría a ti, eres la dueña de mi corazón y la madre de mis hijos, confió en ti y sé que amas a Leah. Siempre has sido intuitiva e inteligente y esta no será la excepción, sé que puedes hacerlo"_

 _"Hugo" - pronunció la oji azul con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. El peli negro acortó la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de su mujer en un beso dulce pero cargado de amor._

 _"Ve a hablar con ella, yo llamaré a alguien para que recoja todo esto y te alcanzaré luego, ¿sí?" - le dijo al separarse. Su hermosa esposa asintió y ya estaba por salir pero al ver llegar a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y casi arrastrando a un muy nervioso y asustado Andrew, se le quedaron viendo intrigados._

 _"Mamá, papá, Andrew tiene algo que confesarles" - jaloneo a su primo para pararlo en frente de sus progenitores y que soltara la sopa pero el chico no quería hablar - "¡Pues si no se los quieres decir lo haré yo!"_

 _"¿Que sucede?" - preguntó su madre, muy confundida, se podría decir que más que su padre._

 _"¡Andrew fue el culpable, tomó el arete de Leah y lo uso para destruir la rosa de cristal e inculparla de todo!" - contó molesto, mientras señalaba a su primo._

 _Los reyes de Enchancia quedaron sin aliento y miraron con enojo y decepción al príncipe de Satin - "¿Eso es cierto Andrew?" - le preguntó con voz dura su tío Hugo._

 _"He...yo..es..este..sí, yo lo hice" - acepto finalmente, sin poder mirarlos a los ojos debido a la pena que sentía._

 _"Pero ¿por qué hiciste algo tan horrible?" - le preguntó su tía Sofia con el mismo tono que su esposo._

 _"Yo les diré porque, sabía que castigarías a Leah, que le negarías la posibilidad de participar en el palacio el Derby Volador y a falta de práctica no sería acta para estar en el equipo y Sir Gillium la sacaría de este" – les respondió su hijo._

 _"No puede ser, mi hija Hugo, la lastime, no le creí. Mi pobre Leah, tengo que pedirle que me perdone" – Sofia estaba angustiada, Andrew era el culpable pero ella se sentía más culpable por no haber escuchado a su pequeña._

 _"No está en su habitación, salió al jardín, yo me quedaré aquí y le contaré todo a los tíos Amber y Desmond" - les informó su hijo, le agradecieron y salieron rápidamente._

 _Volviendo con Leah, con la ayuda de una rama comenzó a quitar las hojas y puedo ver que era un pozo, lo dorado era la tapa del mismo, la cual tenía un aspecto antiguo, que estaba asegurada por un candado de igual color - "No sabía que había un pozo aquí"_

 _De repente los ojos de la tapa se abrieron y su boca comenzó a moverse mientras hablaba._

 _"Una moneda pediré y tres deseos te daré" - respondió, recitando las mimas palabras de presentación que había usado con su abuelo Roland II y su tía Amber._

 _La pequeña libero un pequeño grito y se apartó un poco asustada - "¿Eres...un pozo mágico?" – preguntó mientras se acercaba con cautela a este._

 _"Prefiero el término fuente de agua que concede deseos, princesa" - respondió el pozo - "Lanza una moneda a mi boca, pide tu deseo y lo haré realidad pero te lo advierto, ten cuidado con lo que deseas"_

 _"Tres deseos, ¿que podría pedir?" - se preguntaba, mientras pensaba en que usar su primer deseo._

 _Mientras tanto, sus padres la buscaban por todo el extenso jardín, la pobre reina estaba desesperada._

 _"¡Leah!, ¡Leah!" - gritaba pero no conseguía respuesta, tenía miedo de que su hija se haya escapado por estar molesta con ella._

 _La princesa de Enchancia escucho la voz de su madre llamándole y los recuerdos de lo sucedido aún estaban frescos en su memoria, causando que su enojo regresara, fue entonces cuando supo que deseo pedir._

 _Tomo una moneda y la lanzó por la boca del pozo - "Deseo que mi mamá no se hubiera casado con mi papá"_

 _Luego de unos minutos el pozo volvió a hablar - "Tu deseo fue concedido, te quedan dos deseos por pedir"_

 _"¿Enserio?, no veo ningún cambio" - de repente su tiara se desvaneció, se imaginó que sería un efecto debido al deseo. Salió del lugar y se encaminó a ir de regreso al castillo, quería ver qué cosas habían cambiado._

 _"¡¿Papi, Darien, mamá?!" - preguntó pero no había nadie. De repente vio algo entre la hierba, al tomarlo se dio cuenta de que era el arete que le faltaba, supuso que su mamá aún lo tenía cuando la buscaba pero en ¿dónde estaba ella?_

 _Mientras caminaba se colocó el arete en la oreja izquierda y miraba a todos lados para ver si la encontraba pero no había rastros de sus padres o su hermano, cuando estaba frente a donde tomaban el té al aire libre, escucho la voz de su abuela, que para su sorpresa aún tenía la corona de reina y además su madre estaba sentada en una de las sillas y tenía su tiara de princesa, así que se escondió para que no la vieran mientras escuchaba lo que decían._

 _"Sofia, el príncipe Nicolás está aquí, quiere verte" - al parecer le hablaba muy animada pero por lo que se veía su mamá no estaba muy contenta._

 _"Lo siento mamá pero ya sabes que no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de Nicolás, no sólo de él, de ninguno" - respondió la oji azul bastante abatida y evitando la mirada de su progenitora._

 _"Hija, ya han pasado muchos años, debes dejar de pensar en Hugo, él está casado con Hildegard y es el rey de Freezenberg" - le dijo Miranda sintiendo pena por ella._

 _Leah estaba horrorizada, ¿su padre casado con esa señora?, ¿con la madre de Alexander, quien no dejaba de molestarle cada vez que podía?, eso sí que era espantoso._

 _"Lo sé, lo he intentado mamá pero no hay hombre en el mundo que ame más que a Hugo, mi corazón solo le pertenece a él, sé que suena loco pero algo me dice que ay más detrás de esto, fue muy extraño como de la noche a la mañana Hugo se enamoro de Hildegard, él nunca le había hecho caso" - comentó recordando los hechos en su juventud._

 _"El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas" - contestó con calma Miranda._

 _"Es cierto pero estaba irreconocible, es como no fuera él, desde entonces no habla conmigo o con sus amigos y su mirada no era la misma de antes, como si...como si me odiara" - pronunció a punto de llorar._

 _"Sofia, hoy es mi cumpleaños, el mejor regalo que podrías darme es darte una oportunidad de ser feliz con otro hombre" - le pidió Miranda._

 _"Lo lamento mamá, no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa pero en el corazón no se manda y al parecer me toca morir amando en silencio a Hugo, perdóname pero no puedo cumplir tu deseo" - y así salió una triste Sofia camino a su castillo, mientras su madre Miranda la veía con pesar al no poder hacer nada por aliviar el dolor de su hija._

 _Desde donde estaba Leah se sentía muy mal, por su culpa su madre estaba sufriendo, la había condenado a una vida lejos del amor de su vida, su padre, por ende ni Darien ni ella existían, solo pensó en ella y les destruyo la vida a todos, sin embargo una pregunta se instaló en su mente, si ella no existía ¿cómo era que aún estaba allí?, antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta su amuleto brillo sin que se diera cuenta y una luz la rodeo segándole en el acto y al abrirlos se encontró montada en la rama de un árbol y por la sorpresa perdió el equilibrio y cayó de esta hacia el suelo en la hierba y entonces se encontró con ellos, los Hugo y Sofía del pasado._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

"Por mi culpa, el futuro de mi familia está arruinado" - lloraba la pequeña aún en la misma posición.

"Princesa" - le llamo el pozo, Leah levantó la cabeza para voltear a verle, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con sus manos - "No puedo interferir en las reglas del amuleto pero puedo ayudarle en su tarea, sin embargo solo puedo cumplirle los dos deseos que le quedan"

"Es cierto, ahora más que nunca mi familia me necesita, haré todo lo posible para arreglar nuestro futuro" - respondió decidida, mientras comenzaba a pensar en alguna idea - "Veamos, según lo que escuche de mi abuela y mi mamá en el futuro, mi padre se casara con la princesa Hildegard por lo que es posible que el evento que se cambio por mi deseo tenga que ver con ella. Mamá dijo que papá no era el mismo, ¿Qué podría haberle hecho esa señora para que cambiara así de la nada? Bueno, debo evitar que se le acerque, vigilarle y conseguir que papá y mamá estén juntos y su amor sea lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerla"

"Tengo algo que darle, levante su mano, por favor" - hizo lo que le pidió y de repente apareció una pequeña campanilla de agua que luego se volvió dorada - "Cuando me necesite haga sonar esta campanilla de oro, echa de mi agua mágica, diga que desea y después de que su deseo se cumpla esta desaparecerá y ya habrá usado su último deseo, por lo que le sugiero que lo use sabiamente"

"Gracias" - le dijo con una sincera sonrisa, mientras guardaba el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo - "Ahora sé que segundo deseo pediré" - tomo otra moneda e hizo la misma acción de antes - "Deseo estar en el patio de la academia real"

De nuevo una luz la rodeo y en menos de un minuto estaba en el patio de la academia real, todo era igual a como lo recordaba, bueno, todos sabían que la escuela no cambiaba mucho que digamos. Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a buscar a sus padres, por lo que se veía aún estaban en clases, con sigilo y cautela se dispuso a observar por las ventanas para ver en qué salón estaban, hasta que por fin encontró a sus tíos Amber y James junto con su mamá adolescente en el de clase de arte.

Los tres hijos del rey Roland II y la reina Miranda les contaban a los demás sobre la niña, para ver si alguien la reconocía o la hubiera visto antes, a sus padres o a ella, ya que un vestido así solo lo tenía la realeza o familias adineradas.

"Es muy extraño pero no, no recuerdo haber visto a una niña llamada Leah pero le preguntare a mis padres" - respondió la princesa Jun

"Si, yo también, tal vez ellos sepan más que nosotros" - respondió de igual forma la princesa Kari

"Qué triste, si sus padres están muertos será un golpe muy duro para ella" - comentaba el príncipe Zandar sintiendo lástima por Leah, de repente noto que su mejor amigo estaba molesto además que fijaba su vista en la nada, supuso que se debía a lo sucedido con Vivian el otro día - "Oye James, no te preocupes, Vivian no te odiara"

Ante la mención de su princesa de la música el príncipe rubio sintió su rostro enrojecer, verdad, esa era otra cosa que le preocupaba, se había quemado las pestañas pensando en un buen plan para que la peli negra no lo evitará pero no se le ocurría nada, a lo mínimo decirle que fue casualidad de que su amigo y el estaban allí y que para nada la estaban espiando, una excusa mi pobre pero tenía que intentar.

"No es solo eso lo que me disgusta" - comentó al príncipe de Tangu y este lo miro extrañado - "Tiene que ver con Hugo"

"¿Ahora qué sucede con él?" - preguntaba con ironía Zandar y es que casi todos los días James tenía algo de qué quejarse del príncipe menor de Albuquerque.

"Se quedó en nuestro castillo ya que su cochero no podría manejar con el aguacero que había anoche" - contaba aún con el señor fruncido.

"¿Y eso qué?" - preguntó el príncipe Tanguneano sin entender

"Es que...esta muy cerca de Sofia, demasiado cerca" - lo pensó mejor y decidió omitir el hecho de que lo había visto salir de la habitación de esta, Zandar era su mejor amigo pero también era amigo de Hugo, sin mencionar el hecho de que eran de la realeza y eso se consideraría bochornoso, por más que le tenga desagrado no le haría algo que para él sería igual de malo, además sin pruebas nadie le creería

"James, "hermano", tienes que dejar de quejarte de Hugo, bien sabes que el ama Sofia más que a su propia vida y Sofía también a él, así que si se aman déjalos ser, se merecen ser felices, ¿no querrías lo mismo para Vivian contigo?" - la mitad de la escuela estaba enterada de lo que Sofia y Hugo sentían el uno por el otro, sus expresiones los delataban.

"Bueno, sí pero…" - lo que sea que estaba a punto decir había muerto en su boca ver al llegar a su adorada Vivian.

"Lo siento Srta. Primavera, me tarde porque mi papa tuvo que ver al médico" - le contaba la princesa de Zumaria con una expresión de tristeza.

"Oh, ¿está bien?" - quiso sabe la hada de azul.

"Un poco mejor que ayer, el doctor dijo que necesita descanso y aunque quería quedarme con él, mamá me dijo que no podía faltar a clases así que aquí estoy" - James y Zandar se miraron al escuchar esto, el rubio sentido mal por la chica, más allá de que lo evitará o no, sabía que no podía dejarla sola en este momento, hablaría con ella después de clases.

"Bueno, entiendo que estés preocupada por tu papá pero tú mamá tiene razón, descuida, ya verás que todo estará bien, envíales saludos de mi parte y mis hermanas y yo estaremos rezando por él" - le dijo con una afable sonrisa el hada y con un sincero agradecimiento se fue a tomar asiento con la princesa Mae

"Qué extraño, mi tía Vivian se ve triste, ¿por qué será?, y mi papá no está en esta clase, además esa señora no está aquí tampoco, espero no estén que en la misma clase" - decía la pequeña rezando porque su padre no se cruzara con Hildegard.

Se arriesgó y entro al edificio, suerte que las hadas nunca cerraban con llave, ya que todos estaban en clase no habían muchos estudiantes en los pasillos y cuando entro a la clase de teatro lo encontró y para su mala suerte estaba aquella mujer, la princesa Hildegard, sabía que era la hermana menor de su tía Astrid pero el parecido solo era físico.

"Bueno alumnos, eso ha sido todo por hoy, los veo pasado mañana" - hablo con voz cantarina la maestra Elodie mientras entraba a la parte de atrás del teatro.

Vio cómo su padre se levantó al mismo tiempo que conversaba con su amigo, el príncipe Dereck y cuando creyó que no tendría que preocuparse, fue testigo de cómo la azabache lo seguía de cerca y lo llamo para hablar con él y por lo que se veía su padre no estaba muy feliz por ello pero solo por cortesía accedió a su llamado.

"Hugo, ¿te gustaría él te conmigo más tarde?" - preguntó bastante coqueta la princesa menor de Freezenberg.

"Perdón Hildegard pero tengo otras clases que ver" - se excusó siendo lo más cordial posible.

"Oh, entiendo, pero sabes que dentro de tres días mi familia estará de visita en tu castillo, ¿verdad?" – le preguntó con una cínica sonrisa.

"Si, ¿y?" - preguntó sin comprender a que quería llegar.

"Allí tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros" - Leah se asusto, se le están insinuando

"¿Qué hago?" - y entonces se le ocurrió algo, tendría que hacerse ver pero valdría la pena

"He...Hildegard, francamente yo..." - estaba incomodo, no le gustaba tener tan cerca a la azabache

"Vamos Hugo, es obvio que te gusto" - casi lo besa pero gracias a la rápida acción de Leah no lo logro.

"¡Hola, Hugo!" - saludo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa y guindándose del brazo de su padre adolescente

"¿Leah, qué haces aquí?" - le cuestionó totalmente sorprendido

"¿Quién es esta niña?" - más que sorprendida, Hildegard estaba molesta ya que la infante había arruinado su oportunidad de besar a Hugo

"Es que me sentía sola sin Sofia y sin ti, por lo que vine a verlos" - respondió con inocencia Leah

Al escuchar el nombre de la princesa menor de Enchancia Hildegard sintió que le hervía la sangre, de nuevo Sofia tenía más en común con Hugo y más posibilidades de acercarse a él que ella, por si fuera poco la niña tenía un amuleto igual al de su rival así que decidió intentar ganarse el cariño de Leah.

"Oh, qué linda niña, yo me llamo Hildegard, la princesa menor de Freezenberg, ¡eres tan linda!" - hablo con voz melosa, mientras Hugo y Leah la miraban con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión, ¿acaso esta mujer creía que tenía 5 años? - "No te preocupes por Sofia, ella está ocupada pero yo puedo ocupar su lugar hasta que se desocupe"

"Lo siento pero solo confío en Hugo y Sofía, adiós" - le respondió secamente, dejando a una Hildegard con los ojos como platos y la boca tan abierta que podría entrar una mosca - "¡Vamos Hugo, busquemos a Sofia!"

Y así lo arrastró del brazo dejando a la princesa creída en medio del pasillo, como perro abandonado, sin embargo le dio un último regalo antes de cruzar al otro pasillo, sin que su padre adolescente se diera cuenta le saco la lengua y se rió de ella, mientras la azabache rechinaba los dientes de la rabia.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?, a raíz de los nuevos episodios las historias sufrirán algunos cambios, por lo que se les incluirá información de estos mismos, lo que significa que tendrán algunos spoirlers por lo que les advierto a los que no han visto el especial de las islas Mystic y no quieren ser spoiliados (perdonen no sé cómo se dice) que lo vean antes de seguir leyéndolas. Disculpen sé que es tedioso pero las historias deben ir de acuerdo a como marcha el programa, ya lo converse con mi amiga y los incluiremos, poco a poco, ya que todavía están en estrenándose y no sabemos si en verdad el año que viene es el final, de nuevo disculpen las molestias y que tengan un buen día.


End file.
